El legado de un pasado
by MargarethMidori chan
Summary: han pasado años desde que Sakura se despidio de Shaoran ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte y las cosas han sido casi normales, pero un nuevo enemigo aparece del pasado de su familia y sera el amor puro quien desate los nudos del pasado.reviews plis
1. prologo

Por: Midory chan

**Prologo**

Han pasado ya mas de 6 años desde que la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto terminó la misión de capturar a las Clow Cards y que después las cambiara a las Sakura Cards; su vida desde entonces ha sido poco normal, ahora ella es una estudiante de 3º de preparatoria, una adolescente muy entusiasta, alegre y dulce, igual que su madre, se había dejado crecer su cabello, sus ojos de color verde destellaban una dulzura y gentileza que muy pocas veces se había visto, le gusta mucho los deportes, es en lo único en lo que no tiene que esforzarse tanto, a pesar de los años seguía siendo animadora en lo cual se destacaba mucho; a pesar que su vida ha sido poco común lleva una vida como cualquier joven, tratando cada día de seguir adelante.

Ahora ella es la Maestra de las Sakura Cards con grandes habilidades para la magia, aunque ella misma no lo note; su nivel mágico se había incrementado notablemente, pero aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, su mejor amiga seguía siendo Tomoyo Daidouji, y que como siempre seguían siendo compañeras de clase, en la misma preparatoria en la que había asistido su hermano mayor. Tomoyo seguía confeccionando trajes, claro la que se los probaba era Sakura.

Por ahora Sakura lleva una vida casi normal, con excepción de que ella posee magia, claro, pero ¿Qué tanto pueden cambiar las personas?, cierto que ya no es la misma niña de antes, ni tampoco lleva las mismas responsabilidades de antes, ni siquiera Tomoyo era la misma, había cambiado pero no como ustedes creen, ahora era mas madura y mas gentil que antes. Pero aun así ¿Cuánto puede cambiar una persona a la que no has visto durante tanto tiempo?, ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar uno mismo?, será ¿Qué todavía estará la luz del amor dentro de las personas a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado? Y toda esta tranquilidad ¿durara mucho tiempo? O ¿surgirá algo imprevisto?, quien sabe. Querido lector, eso es algo que lo dejare a tu propio criterio.

La joven Sakura Kinomoto se preparaba para asistir a un día normal de clases, ahora ella asistía a tercero de preparatoria, el próximo año asistiría a la universidad, claro que eso por ahora no le preocupaba mucho, le preocupaba mas sacar buenas notas, aunque ahora salía mucho mejor en los exámenes que antes, como siempre le gusta los deportes, pero ha encontrado muy interesante las ciencias.

-". Buenos días papá"

-". Buenos días pequeña Sakura" dijo su padre con la gentileza que era característica en su carácter. "veo que ahora te has despertado de muy buen humor".

-". Si" se dirigió hacia donde estaba el retrato de su madre "muy buenos días mamá"

-". Ya era hora que bajaras monstruo" dijo Touya como siempre todas las mañanas.

-". Ya te he dicho que no me sigas llamando monstruo" agregó Sakura con aire de enojo.

-". Sólo los monstruos hacen tanto ruido al bajar las escaleras". Dijo Touya con una sonrisa de burla dibujada en su rostro. A pesar de los años, el hermano de Sakura no la dejaba de molestar, era como si para el nunca dejara de tratarla como a una niña, y eso verdaderamente la molestaba mucho.

-". Hermanooooo", del enojo sakura pateo el pie de Touya, quien hizo un gesto de dolor.

-". Ya cálmense los dos", que como siempre el amable señor Kinomoto interfería en las peleas acostumbradas de sus dos hijos -"si no se dan prisa llegaran tarde" dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura vio la hora y se dió cuenta de que efectivamente ya era tarde, así que se dispuso a comer rápidamente, como lo hacia de niña cuando se le hacia tarde, ya se lo imaginaran, salio casi disparada de su casa.

La joven de ojos verdes apenas pudo llegar a tiempo a sus clases en la misma preparatoria en la que anteriormente estudiaba su hermano.

-". Buenos días" saludo la joven de ojos verdes.

-". Buenos días Sakura" contesto una joven de ojos azules que se encontraba frente a ella. "veo que ahora comenzamos bien el día".

-". Por que lo dices Tomoyo" miro a su amiga totalmente confundida.

-". Por que ahora has llegado a tiempo y es muy bueno que hayas despertado temprano, quiere decir que hoy será un buen día". Contesto ella con una sonrisa inocente. Mientras a Sakura le aparecía una gotita en la cabeza.

-". Buenos días" llego un hombre de unos 34 años de cabello negro y ojos castaños con una sonrisa en su rostro. "veo que todos están a tiempo en la clase", lo dicho por el profesor causo una leve gotita en la cabeza de Sakura. ¿Será por que ahora llego temprano?... "muy bien hoy empezaremos con los problemas de física, así que abran su libro de física aplicada en la pagina noventa y uno... Veremos la ecuaciones de caida libre...".

Las horas transcurrieron lentas para sakura, como deseaba que acabaran ya las clases, no es que no le gustara al contrario, pero sentía como si algo le faltara, como si una cosa muy importante para ella le estuviera faltando en su vida. Luego de una mañana que había sido tan larga para nuestra antigua card captors, tocó la campana que daba salida a los estudiantes.

Dos chicas se encontraban conversando muy animadamente cerca del parque pingüino, una escena muy normal en una ciudad como Tomoeda, el clima estaba un poco frió y las hojas de los árboles se teñían de múltiples colores...

-". Ahora que se acerca el festival de ciencias, estudiare mucho para que todo salga bien,... espero dar mi mejor esfuerzo" dijo una joven de ojos verdes que caminaba cerca del parque pingüino, muy decidida de si misma, "además he mejorado mucho en matemáticas y ciencias y creo que me empiezan a gustar mucho esas materias".

-". Yo se que lo harás muy bien, tu siempre puedes,..." comento la joven que la acompañaba, confiando en lo que decía su mejor amiga. "oye Sakura, ahora que han pasado las vacaciones, ¿te ha llegado alguna carta del joven Eriol?". Dijo la joven de ojos azules algo entusiasmada ante lo que iba a decir su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo Daidouji, que ahora era una estudiante de tercero de preparatoria, era una joven sumamente encantadora, de ojos azules, que destellaban en ellos una dulzura y amabilidad, además de un encanto que muy pocas personas poseían, su piel era pálida, su cabello era largo y de color gris oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, era excelente cocinera, además tenia encantos para la música y ahora su voz es mucho mas encantadora que antes, y por supuesto todavía pertenecía el grupo del coro escolar; a pesar de los años seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Sakura y la que sabia perfectamente las dificultades que ella pasaba y claro también sus alegrías y los secretos que ella mantenía.

-". Eriol me ha escrito muchas veces durante las vacaciones, me ha dicho que el esta muy bien, también que esta creando nuevas Cards, pero que aun no ha podido terminarlas." Luego agregó la muchacha con una sonrisa. "también me dice que puede volver muy pronto a Japón, pero aun no me dice cuando"

-". Ya veo, pero Sakura...puedo preguntarte una cosa"

-". Si claro..."

-". ¿No has sabido nada del joven Li?" tomoyo notó que Sakura se quedo en silencio, intuyendo lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo en esos momentos "Sakura tu debes escribirle, saber como esta, el hecho que no te haya escrito no quiere decir que te haya olvidado, en eso yo misma te lo puedo asegurar"

-". Creo que Shaoran... bueno ya han pasado varios años y quizás el ya no me recuerde, y sabes cuando lo recuerdo, siento un gran dolor en mi corazón" dijo Sakura algo nostálgica. Y es que hace tres años que no recibía ninguna carta de el, y eso le angustiaba mucho, no saber como esta la persona mas especial para ti.

-". Lamento haberte hecho recordar algo triste para ti pero... no creo que Li se haya olvidado de ti,...Sakura yo siempre supe que los sentimientos que el tiene hacia ti son totalmente sinceros y no creo que el amor que hay entre ustedes dos se acabe sin ninguna razón." Dijo Tomoyo dándole ánimos a Sakura.

-". Talvez tengas razón Tomoyo... si... talvez". Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro.

Sakura suspiro de nuevo, Tomoyo sabia mejor que nadie del sufrimiento de su mejor amiga hacia la persona a la que ella amaba muchísimo, se fueron a una pequeña cafetería cerca de la preparatoria, conversaron un poco y luego ambas se fueron a sus casas.

Sakura extrañaba mucho a Shaoran, Kero, el guardián de los ojos dorados, había visto algo nostálgica esa tarde a la joven de ojos verdes a la que siempre la veía como una joven muy alegre, y se preguntaba que la había puesto así, aunque su pregunta ya la consideraba un poco obvia.

-". ¿Oye Sakura, porque estas tan triste?" Dijo Kero algo preocupado, Sakura era una chica muy alegre y se preguntaba que había pasado para que estuviera así.

-". No, no pasa nada Kero, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo recordaba a una persona." Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo triste.

-". Es ese mocoso, ¿verdad?, siempre que te pones así es por aquel chiquillo." Dijo Kero con algo de enfado.

-". ¡Kero! tú no deberías de llamarlo así", se enfado la card captors, "además, a el lo considero un buen amigo, así que no quiero que lo vuelvas a llamar de ese modo" dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora.

-". De acuerdo, esta bien Sakurita" dijo aún molesto "Pero si ese chiquillo alguna ves te hace llorar se las vera conmigo... no por nada soy el guardián de las Sakura cards... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja." dijo con cierto aire de orgullo y con una aura de fuego rodeándolo.

-". Tu nunca cambiaras kero" dijo ella con una pequeña risita, que no pudo contener.

Todo parecía estar en calma, aquella noche de luna llena, en la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura al parecer dormía placidamente, pero dentro de ella lo que soñaba mas parecía una pesadilla de la cual deseaba salir de ella.

No sabia donde estaba, lo único que veía era un enorme salón, la luz que estaba era muy tenue pero podía ver a siete personas junto a ella, no sabia quienes eran, pero sentía que no eran personas malas, por que podía sentirse segura junto a ellas, aunque si pudo identificar la figura de Kero y de Yue a su lado, no estaba totalmente segura del por que estaba allí; veía que el salón estaba adornado para una ocasión especial, incluso se veía así misma con un traje muy extraño que nunca antes se había visto.

Podía ver que una especie de ceremonia daba comienzo, fue entonces que Sakura vio como una persona encapuchada salía de las sombras, todos lasque estaban junto a ella tomaban una posición de ataque, como si supieran que esa persona intentaba dañar a alguien; esa persona lanzó un hechizo que nunca antes había oído, se dirigía hacia ella, nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la fuerza de ese hechizo era muy fuerte que hasta los había lanzado a varios metros de donde estaban, Sakura se encontraba desprotegida, no sabia que hacer, no supo como reaccionar, pero un joven se interpuso entre ella y aquel ataque, era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, pero no podía ver su rostro, se vio una explosión, como si dos fuerzas poderosas chocaran entre si, solo se podía ver el polvo levantándose,...

-". NNNOOOOOO" la joven ahogo un grito de desesperación al ver aquella escena.

-". ¿Que te sucede Sakura?" salio un muñeco de felpa con la cara llena de preocupación.

-". Fue solo un sueño" murmuro la muchacha de ojos verdes, "¿Eh?" y vio a la figura de Kero muy preocupado frente a ella "No, no me pasa nada" sonrió la joven "vuélvete a dormir Kero, no te preocupes, en serio"

-". Esta bien" murmuró el guardián de los ojos dorados y pensó, "_de seguro que el sueño de Sakura puede ser una premonición, considerando que ella tiene la habilidad de poder ver el futuro_". pensó para si mismo, preocupado por su dueña y amiga.

-". _De seguro fue solo una pesadilla_" pensó la joven de ojos verdes, y luego de pasado un rato pudo al fin conciliar el sueño, pero sin dejar de preguntarse quien era ese joven y porqué sentía una gran angustia que invadía su corazón, acaso un nuevo peligro se le acercaba y si era así que es lo que sucedería...

**Continuará... **

Notas de la autora:

Bueno este es el principio, este es mi primer fanfic así que tengan un poquito de paciencia; los personajes de esta historia no son míos, le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, pero habrán personajes hechos por mi y espero que no los copien sin mi autorización.

Espero que le haya gustado el prologo, lamento que el prologo me haya salido un poco extenso, pero era necesario describir cada una e las escenas. los capitulos saldran conforme los reviews que tenga, asi que por favor escribanme.

Ya se que preguntas harán como ¿cuando aparecerán los demás personajes? O quizás ¿cuando se reencontraran S+S? Paciencia que el trayecto esta algo largo y las piezas muy pronto encajaran en su lugar, aunque se preguntaran ¿quien será el mago o maga que ataca a Sakura en el sueño, y quienes eran las personas que estaban con ella?, ¿acaso nuevos peligros se acercan? muy pronto lo sabrán. Ji. Ji. Ji. Ji. Ji...

Le quiero dar muchas gracias a Hikari-chan por haberme ayudado a crear este fanfic. !!Muchas gracias amiga mía, sin tus ideas no se que hubiera escrito!!

Avances para el primer capitulo: Aparece un viejo conocido, mientras nuevos personajes entran en la historia, ¿Quiénes serán?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con el sueño que tuvo Sakura?, y ¿Quien es la persona que la ataca, y por que lo haría?...

Sigan leyendo el próximo capitulo. A por cierto, sugerencias, regaños, coscorrones, o nuevas ideas escríbanme en los reviews. Espero pronto sus comentarios.


	2. capitulo 1

Por: Midory chan

**Capitulo 1: un amigo casi inesperado**

Los días pasaban, Sakura olvido aquel sueño que había tenido hace ya varios días, ahora seguía su vida normal como cualquier joven de su edad que asiste a tercero de preparatoria. Su vida hasta ahora ha estado llena de magia y de muchos amigos que siempre la apoyaban en los momentos en que mas los necesitaba, aunque algunos de sus amigos se encontraban muy lejos, de vez en cuando llegaban a Tomoeda a visitarlos.

Sakura se encontraba en la preparatoria, muy pronto seria el festival de ciencias, y todos los alumnos tenían que participar en el, muchos preparaban diferentes presentaciones y se esforzaban mucho para dar los mejor de si. Claro Sakura no se quedaba atrás, desde que le informaron que muy pronto seria el festival, fue dando su mejor esfuerzo para dar una excelente presentación; había hecho equipo con su amiga Tomoyo Daidouji y Kenji Takenouchi, un chico que había llegado a la escuela hace casi tres años cuando ella empezaba la preparatoria y que se había hecho amigo de Sakura tras un pequeño incidente que curiosamente fue a causa de Kenji...

- ". Estoy un poco nerviosa,... solo espero que nuestra presentación salga bien" dijo la joven de ojos verdes, que se encontraba dentro del aula preparando una maqueta.

-". No te preocupes te aseguro que todo nos saldrá muy bien" contestó una joven de ojos azules que estaba con ella "nos hemos esforzado mucho para que pueda salirnos bien, no es así Kenji"

-". Tomoyo tiene razón, además el tema que seleccionaste fue muy bueno" dijo el joven que estaba junto a ellas que agrego una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el trabajo que habían hecho.

-". Tu crees, bueno mi papá me dio algunas ideas para que pudiera guiarme y eso me ayudo mucho" contesto Sakura con algo de modestia.

-". Kenji tiene toda la razón Sakura,... el tema que elegiste de "El antiguo Egipto" fue una excelente idea, además que es fue muy interesante, estoy segura que a todos les fascinará."

-". Por favor no sigan halagándome, que hago que me sonroje, además no olviden que mi papá también nos ayudo, yo creo que el tiene todo el crédito".

-". Oye Sakura,... una ves me dijiste que tu padre es arqueólogo, ¿no es así?"

-". Si así es, el trabaja en la Universidad de Tokio, en la facultad de arqueología". Dijo ella con una sonrisa. "a decir verdad el se esfuerza mucho, por que muchas veces lo veo trabajar hasta muy tarde" y luego agrego con un poco de satisfacción "aunque hay veces en que yo le ayudo, y saben algo,... me gusta mucho hacerlo"

-". Bueno será mejor que terminemos la maqueta pronto o no estará lista a tiempo" dijo Tomoyo que viendo que ya se hacia tarde "además mañana será la presentación"

-". Tienes razón Tomoyo hay que darnos prisa, ahora que recuerdo mi papá llegará un poco tarde y mi hermano no estará en casa durante todo el día".

-". Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa" contesto Kenji viendo que a Sakura le preocupaba llegar demasiado tarde a su casa, ciertamente Sakura no había cambia tanto en estos años, luego el agrego susurrando para que nadie lo escuchara "si_. Sakura no ha cambiado en nada, después de todo este tiempo_".

Kenji Takenouchi, un chico de ojos azules, de cabello negro, era alto y muy atlético, era simpático desde que llegó a la escuela, algo bromista cuando tenia ya una cierta amistad con el, siempre apoyaba en todo lo que podía y daba lo mejor de si mismo cuando se trataba de algo serio; había causado gran impresión entre las chicas ya que era muy guapo, siempre le preguntaban si no tenia novia, o si no se había enamorado antes, de datos personales y de las cosas que le gustaban o no, pero a el no le interesaba nadie, en cambio Sakura no había causado tal impresión, sino mas bien la sensación de haberlo visto en alguna parte, y de sentir algo especial en el desde que llegó a la escuela.

Kenji llegó a tomoeda por razones que aun no quería revelar, aunque si había dicho quien era, pero cada vez que alguien le preguntaba de ese tema siempre lo esquivaba, ponía algún pretexto cambiaba de tema radicalmente, había conocido a Sakura desde el mismo instante que ingreso a la institución, en un principio el y Sakura no hablaban mucho, pero Sakura sentía que el tenia algo especial, no sabia que era solo lo sentía, en cambio con Kenji, ya lo sabía quien era Sakura, porque podía sentir algo en Sakura que la diferenciaba de las demás chicas, aunque todo se supo en un pequeño incidente justo después de conocer a sakura, y todo quedo mucho mas claro para todos.

La profesora Mitsuki había estado un tiempo en Japón y en ese tiempo le enseño a sakura lo fundamental sobre la magia, aunque todo esto ya lo sabia Eriol, pues siempre estaba en contacto con Sakura y la profesora Mitsuki y también con una amiga muy querida. Luego que ella se fue a otra ciudad para dar clases en una escuela de Tokio, le había dicho a Sakura que podía practicar en el templo Tsukimine, ya que sabia que ella debía practicar magia o sus poderes descenderían grandemente y eso podría traer consecuencias para las cartas y para Yue, por que ellas vivían de los poderes de Sakura.

FLASH BACK. HACE TRES AÑOS:

Sakura como siempre iba al templo Tsukimine a practicar magia, era una noche tranquila de verano, aprovechaba las vacaciones para poder practicar magia, el clima estaba muy fresco esa noche, era el día de luna llena y el cielo estaba despejado, Sakura iba siempre al templo junto con Tomoyo, Kero y Yue, al llegar ahí sakura recito el hechizo para invocar su báculo.

-". Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo, LIBERATE..."

La lleve se extendió, ahora el báculo era diferente, había cambiado; las alas eran mucho mas grandes y habían tomado un color parecido al plateado, la estrella también era diferente era un poco mas grande, lo mismo pasaba con el bastón, y al final de este se veía una gema de color rojo mucho mas grande; era como si el báculo hubiera crecido junto con Sakura.

-". Sakura será mejor que empecemos", había dicho el antiguo juez de las cartas, "se nos hará tarde si no nos damos prisa"

-". Creo que por esta vez Yue tiene razón" dijo un enorme tigre que estaba junto a Yue. "ahora se nos ha hecho muy tarde".

-". Si, ya voy... esperen un minuto" contesto una chica de alrededor de quince años, de ojos verdes, con el cabello, color castaño claro, llegándole hasta la espalda.

-". Sakura te vez muy bien" dijo una chica de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa, que estaba junto a ella, tenia el cabello negro grisáceo, sostenido por una coleta, mientras que en sus manos traía una cámara de video.

Y ciertamente Sakura se veía hermosa, traía un vestido de color verde mar, que resaltaba mucho más sus ojos; ciertamente los diseños de Tomoyo habían tenido muchos cambios, eran mas femeninos y elegantes, que hacían resaltar mucho mas la figura de Sakura.

El vestido que ahora traía le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con dos listones que salían de la espalda y que flotaban con la leve brisa del viento, en el cabello traía un sombrero parecido a un kepí del mismo color del vestido con una franja blanca y con la insignia de una estrella. Con ese conjunto la figura de sakura se veía mucho más hermosa.

-". Sakura puedes darte prisa, que te estamos esperando" dijo ya un poco malhumorado la enorme figura de Kero con una cara furiosa.

-". Si... ya voy". Llegó Sakura con un libro en sus manos de color rosa muy extraño para un observador cualquiera, en la portada decía Sakura, "lamento haberme demorado,... ¡Ay! pero no te enojes así Kero... por que das mucho miedo de esa forma" dijo ella con una pequeña risita que no pudo evitar.

-". Lo siento, pero te estabas demorando demasiado... ciertamente ese habito no se te ha quitado,... por mas esfuerzos que hagas" dijo Kero con una cara de burla y sarcasmo.

-". Bueno será mejor que empecemos" contesto Sakura esquivando las criticas de Kero, ya que sabía que por mas que le dijeran que se callara, mas hablaba.

-". Si, esta bien", contestó el mucho mas tranquilo, mientras la figura de Sakura se colocaba cerca del bosque que rodeaba el templo.

-". Invocare las cartas" dijo ella con una mirada muy decidida, el sello de la estrella apareció debajo de la figura de sakura con mucho mas brillo que antes "agua manifiesta tu poder" delante de ella apareció la carta del agua, esta se mostraba mucho mas poderosa que antes, se colocó frente a Sakura y le sonrió, gesto que también le fue devuelto. "¿estas lista?" Preguntó la actual Master Cards con una sonrisa. mientras esta solo asintió con una sonrisa. no muy lejos de donde estaba practicando, se encontraba los antiguos guardianes...

-". Sakura ha logrado manejar muy bien las cartas, incluso ha controlado muy bien las actitudes de ellas" comento kerberos que permanecía al lado del Juez Yue.

-". Tienes mucha razón en ello Kerberos... pero creo que aun le falta un poco mas de experiencia"

-". Oh vamos...no me seguras diciendo que su poder no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar cualquier obstáculo" dijo ya bastante molesto la bestia del sello y apareciendo detrás de el una venita "por que eso ya seria el colmo"

-". No... No era eso sino a que le falta mucho por madurar" dijo el antiguo juez de las cartas bastante pensativo, al mismo tiempo que veía como sakura se enfrentaba a la carta del agua, "aun es una adolescente y tiene una gran vida por delante y también mucho que deberá aprender por si sola"

-". Si tienes razón... habrán cosas que solo ella podrá superar y nosotros no podremos interferir en eso... ¿crees que ella pueda superarlos?" le pregunto a su antigua camarada, preocupado por su dueña.

-". Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo Kerberos, pero esperemos que los pueda superar... y que pasara lo que pasara, la cosas salgan lo mejor posible..."

-". Desde que ese mocoso se fue, Sakura ha se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte, y no solo mágicamente, pero...creo que después de todo,... y a pesar de que quiera ocultarlo, aun sigue extrañando a ese mocoso" dijo el con una mirada un poco triste.

-". Si, eso es cierto... y eso es algo que ella deberá afrontar por si misma,... saber que es lo que siente ahora por esa persona,... aunque sus poderes hayan aumentado considerablemente aun tiene mucho por aprender..." luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Kerberos "fue mi imaginación o lo que querías decir, es que estas aceptando a Li Shaoran"

-". No, no, te seguro de equivocas, has interpretado mal" dijo con una mirada esquiva, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro y con una enorme gota sobre la cabeza "yo no quise decir eso"

-". Kerberos... se nota en tu mirada, y no trates de contradecirlo por que lo puedo ver perfectamente" dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro "creo que hasta te agrada ¿no es así?"

-". Que... pero que dices, eso yo no la acepto, no, no, no y NOOO" dijo el chillando y cambiando a una cara de reproche.

-". ¿No me dirás que prefieres ver a Sakura triste por el?" dijo defendiendo a Sakura.

-". Eso tampoco, pero creo que si Sakura quiere tanto a ese mocoso, yo no intervendré" terminó tajantemente, con sus patas delanteras cruzadas en una posición de que no lo siguieran interrogando.

-". Pues yo creo que aunque lo intentes no podrás intervenir... Y descuiden estoy segura que ella superara cualquier dificultad que se le presente" los dos guardianes voltearon y vieron que era Tomoyo quien estaba detrás de ellos con una hermosa sonrisa "Sakura es una chica fuerte... además, siempre,... a pesar de la dificultades, ha logrado salir adelante" y luego los miro a ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro "No lo creen eso" ambos guardianes asintieron, ella tenia razón siempre a pesar de la dificultades ella siempre ha salido adelante.

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, le había llamado mucho la atención un árbol muy particular que se encontraba en un templo, era una noche muy bonita como para pasear dentro del templo Tsukimine, había entrado sin ser percibido por alguna persona, el árbol que estaba en el templo era un árbol antiguo y muy especial para el, y lo había sentido.

-". He pasado muchas veces por aquí... y no me había dado cuenta de tu presencia" miro al antiguo árbol de cerezos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro "nunca pensé que aun estuvieras aquí... ciertamente ha pasado ya mucho tiempo" observó al árbol con una mirada melancólica y al mismo tiempo feliz "aunque las cosas ya no pueden ser igual que antes... ¿no lo crees?" el árbol de cerezos resplandeció levemente, como diciendo que lo había comprendido y entendidolo que había dicho.

-". Aaaaaaaaah..." se oyó que alguien caía y el fue a ver quien era, por que no muchas personas paseaban en el templo a tan altas horas de la noche, pero lo que mas le había llamado la atención fue sentir la presencia de una persona en particular.

-". No se preocupen estoy bien, solo me descuide un poco" había dicho una chica de ojos verdes tirada en el suelo.

-". Estas segura Sakura, ¿no te paso nada malo?" dijo la joven de ojos azules que había tenido un gran susto cuando vio a Sakura caer. Luego se vio a la carta del agua que iba donde Sakura con una mirada de preocupación por su dueña.

-". Si... estoy bien, no me paso nada malo, además fue un descuido mió" contesto Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "no te preocupes que esto no fue culpa tuya, en verdad te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mi" le dijo a la carta que se encontraba junto a ella mucho mas aliviada, luego regreso a la mano de Sakura.

-". ¿Qué fue lo que te paso Sakura?, lo hacías bastante bien" pregunto intrigado Kero, sabiendo que Sakura difícilmente se podía desconcentrar mientras practicaba

-". ¿Qué fue lo que te distrajo?, por que vi que antes de caer, mirabas hacia otro lado" dijo Yue muy preocupado por Sakura

-". Lo que pasa fue que sentí una presencia por allá" y señalo hacia donde estaba el árbol de cerezos. "además crei ver a alguien."

-". Entonces no me equivocaba cuando sentí a alguien cerca del árbol sagrado " respondió Yue que si lo había sentido, pero que no estaba del todo seguro de quien podía ser.

Un joven se acercaba cautelosamente donde estaban ellos, no habían sentido que estaba demasiado cerca, pero el ya había sentido quien podía ser, aprovecho que en el templo se sienten muchas presencias y cualquiera con poderes mágicos puede confundirse fácilmente.

Se acerco muy sigilosamente para no ser descubierto, deseaba estar seguro, además de ver la cara que pondría Sakura, tenía ese deseo desde que la vio en el instituto cuando fue el primer día de clases para el, por que sabía quien era, y no iba a perder esta oportunidad para verlo, además de la sorpresa que ocasionaría en Sakura.

-". No creen que será mejor que continuemos, se esta haciendo demasiado tarde y además, tienes que levantarte temprano sakura... O llegaras otra vez tarde a la escuela" dijo Kerberos viendo que Sakura se encontraba bien.

-". Si tienes razón Kero, creo que debemos de continuar" Sakura se puso de pie, y Tomoyo se acerco a ella.

-". No crees que será mejor que vayas a descansar, después de todo has practicado lo suficiente" dijo muy preocupada por su mejor amiga, esa caida le había causado un tremendo susto.

-". Daidouji tiene razón, además se esta haciendo demasiado tarde, y necesitas descansar,... la siguiente semana continuaremos" dijo Yue con una mirada de preocupación por ella, después de esa caida cualquier persona necesita un poco de descanso.

-". Esta bien, pero..." Sakura camino un poco y sintió una presencia muy cerca de donde estaba "no sienten algo extraño... puedo sentir que nos están observando" ambos guardianes sintieron lo mismo

-". De donde vendrá, es una presencia mágica,... se siente muy cerca de aquí" dijo Kero tomando una posición de defensa, examinado todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-". Se siente mas fuerte,... detrás de ese lugar" Yue señalo donde estaban unos árboles.

-". Es cierto la presencia se siente muy fuerte por aquí" Sakura camino muy discretamente hacia los árboles. Detrás de ellos estaba un joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa inocente, reteniendo un poco su risa, en verdad lo habían impresionado.

-". Ten mucho cuidado Sakura"

-". No te preocupes por mi Tomoyo" contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.

-". _Creo que ya me han descubierto... son mucho mas fuertes de lo que pensé" _pensó el joven de ojos azules, fue entonces que el salió de su escondite "_bueno..._ _que caso tiene esconderse, después de todo me descubrirán"_ dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Salio detrás de los árboles y mostró su rostro.

Todos vieron el rostro de ese joven, Sakura y Tomoyo no lo podían creer, esa persona la conocían, mientras los dos guardianes tomaban posición de defensa, esperando cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

-". No puede ser... pero si eres Kenji Takenouchi" este solo asintió con una sonrisa "pero como,... como es posible que..."

-". No tienes nada que explicar, aunque esta situación no fue tal y como yo quería al principio, y claro fui yo quien quería ser descubierto, aunque no me imagine que fuera en estas circunstancias" lo dicho por Kenji causó que Sakura se confundiera, no se imaginaba que el tuviera magia, ni mucho menos que los haya descubierto, por que lo sentía en el era magia, cómo no se pudo dar cuenta antes, un momento acaso el dijo que quería ser descubierto, a que se refería, esta y mas preguntas eran la que pasaban por la cabeza de Sakura.

-". Sakura conoces a esta sujeto" dijo Kero con una cara de pocos amigos.

-". Bueno el es uno de nuestros compañeros de clase, llego hace poco a Tomoeda" explico un poco Tomoyo al ver que Sakura aun estaba atónita ante todo esto.

-". Si así es llegue hace poco,... pero creo que Eriol no me dijo que la actual Maestra de las Sakura Cards fuera tan poderosa" añadió Kenji viendo la cara de confusión que ponía Sakura, tal y como se lo había imaginado, y aun conteniendo su risa.

-". ¿Tu conoces a Eriol?" Preguntó Sakura aún más intrigada de lo ya estaba, aun no creía lo que le estaba diciendo.

-". Si, si lo conozco, desde hace ya muchos años" contesto muy naturalmente, como si para el fuera totalmente normal.

-". Pero como puede ser posible, si Eriol es... bueno... el es..." Kero después no supo que decir, el decir quien era realmente Eriol Hiragizawa...

-". Se quien es realmente Eriol... el es la reencarnación de Lead Clow, lo sé" todos se sorprendieron aun mas, en especial Sakura ya que esto no se lo esperaba "y también yo fui amigo de Clow"

-". ¿Cómo, como pude ser posible"

-". Al igual que Eriol, yo también soy la reencarnación de un hechicero, en ese entonces, y también ahora, fui amigo de Clow" repitió de nuevo viendo que Sakura aún no lo creía.

-". Y por qué no lo habías dicho antes,... si lo sabias todo ¿por qué nos lo ocultaste?" le preguntó Sakura bastante disgustada. Mientras Yue lo analizaba de pies a cabeza cuidadosamente, algo en el le parecía demasiado familiar, esos gestos eran muy peculiares.

-". Por favor no te alteres, comprendo que estés muy sorprendida y también todos ustedes ¿no es así?" y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás, mientras estos se mostraban aun confundidos.

-". Si fuiste amigo de Clow, ¿podrías decirnos cual es tu nombre?" pregunto Yue aun desconcertado por lo que había dicho el joven. Pero mucho mas tranquilo.

-". Claro que si... Yo fui anteriormente Koichi Ina" dijo el, que causo una gran conmoción a todos principalmente a los dos guardianes que no se lo podían creer.

-". ¿Kero, Yue ustedes lo conocieron?" preguntó Sakura a sus dos guardianes, mientras estos interrogaban a su antiguo amigo. Al ver esto Sakura mejor dejo que a ellos les fueran resueltas sus preguntas, se veía que necesitaban mucho las respuestas de esa persona, se aproximo junto a Tomoyo y entre las dos intercambiaron sus dudas acerca de la persona que se había manifestado ante ellos.

-". Pero como es posible, si después que Koichi se fue no supimos nada mas de el" dijo ya mas serio Yue, que no le quitaba la vista de Kenji.

-". No supieron más de mi como Koichi Ina fue por que no quise preocuparlos, las cosas que sucedieron después de mi partida fueron muy difíciles, además no quería quitarles la felicidad que ya tenían, preocupándolos con mis cosas, en especial cuando Clow ya había encontrado a la persona mas especial para el" dijo el un poco melancólico, dejando la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-". Pues te equivocas respecto a eso... también sucedieron muchas cosas después de que tu te fuiste, la mas trágica entre ellas fue,... que a ella se la arrebataron de una forma tan trágica que lo destrozó" contesto Kero quitándose el gesto molesto y tomando una actitud melancólica y totalmente triste. "para el fue muy doloroso"

-". Algo de ello me menciono Eriol... pero dejando ya cosas tristes" se volteo hacia donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo que aun estaban estupefactas, "Sakura,... se que les oculte mi verdad, pero quiero que seamos buenos amigos" le dijo a ella con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

-". Bueno ciertamente me sorprendí mucho y aun no termino de creer que seas amigo de Eriol" dijo mucho mas calmada "ni mucho menos que hayas conocido al Mago Clow, Eriol no te había mencionado en ninguna de sus cartas..."

-". Eso fue por que yo se lo pedí, por que sabia que no le creerías, y creo que tuvo razón" interrumpió el, no dejando que terminara Sakura

-". Creo que si,... y sabes también espero que podamos ser buenos amigos" dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

-". ¿Y puedo llamarte por tu nombre?" pregunto el joven con suma cortesía dejando atrás lo sucedido.

-". Claro que si... puedes llamarme Sakura" contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-". Muy bien... Sakura" luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo "aunque se que se lo oculte, crees que también podamos ser buenos amigos" le dijo muy apenado por ocultarles la verdad.

-". Claro... Por mi esta mas que bien,... y también puedes llamarme Tomoyo si quieres, pero creo que para la próxima deberíamos de vernos en mi casa, así platicaríamos con mas calma"

-". De acuerdo" dijo el con una hermosa sonrisa, "_creo que tampoco has cambiado, sigues siendo tan dulce como siempre_" pensó el, dejando que los recuerdos de su vida pasada fluyeran con tranquilidad recordando la figura de una persona al lado de Clow, los veía tan felices, su ...

-". Creo que por nosotros no necesitas decirlo, después de todo ya nos conocemos" dijo Kerberos, luego un recuerdo lejano se le vino algo a la mente "¡aaaah! aunque ahora que recuerdo, tu siempre te la pasabas haciéndonos bromas, espero que no las hagas ahora ¿o si?"

-". Bueno hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, ¿no lo crees así Kerberos?" dijo el cambiando a una actitud bromista.

-". Lo sabia tu nunca cambiaras y yo que esperaba que ya no fueras tan bromista, como antes... y el hecho que te aparecieras así quiere decir que no se te ha quitado ese habito" dijo chillando y poniendo los ojos llorosos, mientras que a Sakura, Tomoyo y Yue les salía una gotita.

-". Je, je, je, je, je, bueno tu mismo lo has dicho pequeño Kerberos" dijo el riéndose un poco

-". lo sabia también esa maña no se te ha quitado" dijo Kerberos con una cara de fastidio.

FIN DEl FLASH BACK

Tres personas se encontraban caminando muy cerca del parque pingüino, era una tarde muy hermosa de otoño, las hojas de múltiples colores caían al compás del viento, mientras que en el horizonte se veía un hermoso atardecer, mientras uno de ellos mostraba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-". Oye Kenji, puedo saber qué es lo que te causa esa enorme sonrisa" pregunto Sakura, por que conociendo a Kenji como lo conocía de seguro debe de estarse burlando de algo.

-". Estaba recordando la ocasión cuando nos conocimos en el templo Tsukimine" dijo el con una risita. "aun no se me olvida tu cara de de no puedo creerlo' de tu rostro".

-". Como puedes reírte de algo que paso hace años, especialmente si a mi me causo un gran susto" dijo Sakura comenzando a molestarse.

-". Lo siento pero es algo que aún no puedo olvidar" argumento el en forma de justificarse.

-". Oigan no creen que las cosas pasadas deben quedarse en el pasado" añadió Tomoyo que se encontraba junto a ellos" si recuerdan tanto las cosas del pasado no podrán disfrutar del presente, y de los nuevos momentos que se pueden vivir en el ahora"

-". Creo que tienes razón Tomoyo" reflexiono un poco Sakura y en sus bellos ojos se mostraba un cierto brillo de melancolía "creo que no hay que pensar tanto en el pasado, ya que el pasado no se puede cambiar".

-". Es cierto, pero tampoco no se conoce el futuro" intervino el "ni los grandes giros que puede hacer el destino, así como no se puede cambiar el pasado tampoco no se puede predecir el futuro... pero no creen que eso es lo divertido de la vida ¿acaso ustedes no lo creen así?, nunca se sabe que es lo que pasara" añadió con una risa tan característica de el.

-". Si... Creo que tienes razón, nunca se sabe que es lo que puede suceder... pero que hay de los sueños que pueden predecir el futuro" fue entonces que Sakura recordó el sueño que había tenido hace varios días.

-". Ese don solo lo poseen pocas personas, pero no son tan exactos, no se puede saber que ocurrirá después o que giros pueda dar,... me mencionaste alguna vez que tenias ese tipo de sueños" dijo el viendo el horizonte, mientras camina junto a Sakura. Mientras ella sólo asintió.

-". Sakura por qué mencionaste los sueños premonitorios" preguntó Tomoyo, por que sabia muy bien que Sakura tenia ese tipo de sueños "¿acaso has tenido uno últimamente?" se intrigó un poco por su amiga

-". No, no es nada... solo tenia curiosidad" mintió ella para que no la siguieran preguntando, a decir verdad solo quería olvidarse de ese sueño.

-". Oye Sakura... ¿no tenias prisa por llegar a tu casa?" pregunto Kenji recordando del por que se habían apurado a terminar la maqueta; fue entonces que Sakura se detuvo en seco, al notar aquel gesto Kenji no pudo resistir una pequeña sonrisa.

-". ¡Eh! Creo que se me había olvidado" dijo ella con una enorme gota encima de su cabeza "lo siento por no acompañarlos pero tengo que darme prisa, aún tengo que preparar la cena de esta noche"

-". Descuida Sakura, comeremos otro día en la cafetería, se muy bien que si el pequeño Kero no tiene su postre, no dejara de molestarte" dijo Tomoyo comprendiendo de lo fastidiosa que se puede poner Kero.

-". Muchas gracias tomoyo" se acerco a ella y le susurró "mañana creo que recibirás una sorpresa" lo que le dijo cauda que Tomoyo se sorprendiera, a que se refería con eso. Sakura comenzó a corres mientras se despedía de las dos personas "nos vemos mañana"

-". Esta bien, pero no olvides prepararte para la presentación" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa dejando a un lado el misterio de Sakura.

-". No se preocupen... nos veremos mañana" ambos Tomoyo y Kenji se despidieron con la mano mientras Sakura corría hacia su casa.

-". Creo que Sakura nunca cambiara, ¿no lo crees Tomoyo?" dijo el tratando de disimular el misterio que traía entre manos.

-". Si tienes razón, pero son esas cualidades y defectos de Sakura, la que la hacen tan especial" dijo apartando lo que le había dicho antes de irse Sakura.

-". Es cierto, esos son los pequeños detalles..." dijo el con un poco de melancolía y alegría a la ves "oye Tomoyo, ¿no has hablado con Eriol últimamente?" preguntó el muy naturalmente, mientras que tomoyo se ruborizaba un poco "descuida te aseguro que se lo dirás muy pronto, por que si no lo haces yo lo haré por ti"

-". Bueno el solo me ha escrito, así que aun no he tenido la oportunidad de charlar con el" dijo ella mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

-". Ya veo, deberás tener mucho valor para decírselo, no lo crees" dijo el con una risa de complicidad, mientras Tomoyo solo asintió.

-". si. Sakura Tambien lo tuvo cuando se lo dijo a eso persona tan especial para ella,... asi que yo tambien tendre ese valor para decircelo" Tomoyo sonrio dulcemente mientras veia la tarde acabandose.

***********************

Ya en la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura llegaba a toda prisa, ciertamente y a pesar de los años aun no se le quitaba del todo llegar tarde, aunque siempre hacia esfuerzos por llegar temprano.

-". Ya llegué" vio que toda la casa estaba sola, supuso que nadie había llegado aun "creo que será hora de preparar la cena" se dirigió hacia su cuarto y encontró a Kero durmiendo en su cama "oye Kero, despierta"

-". ¡Eh! Qué... qué sucede" vio que Sakura ya había regresado "Sakura al fin llegas,... te tardaste demasiado... aaaah" bostezó el estirando sus pequeños bracitos "creo que te tanto jugar me quede dormido" a Sakura le surgió una pequeña risita.

-". Lo siento Kero, pero se me hizo tarde, aunque por fin logramos terminar la maqueta" dijo ella con una sonrisa "bueno entonces empezara a preparar la cena... ¿Qué es lo que quieres para cenar?"

-". Pues estaría bien y plato enorme de Okonomiaki al estilo sureño" dijo el mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría "y de postre un pudín de chocolate"

-". Esta bien, trabaja una orden de Okonomiaki al estilo sureño" dijo ella con una risita pequeña "es cierto papá llegara tarde hoy y mi hermano no llegara durante todo el día".

-". Tu padre tiene mas responsabilidades ahora ¿verdad?" pregunto al ver que últimamente el papá de Sakura llegaba a altas horas de la noche.

-". Si así es, ya no solo tiene que dar clases, sino también tiene que supervisar las diferentes excavaciones que realiza la universidad" dijo ella muy orgullosa de lo que su padre hacia.

-". Y podre ir mañana a tu presentacion"

-". Kero ya discutimos sobre eso y ya te dije que no podras"

-". Pero Sakura..."

-". Mañana es un dia especial, especialmente para Tomoyo, creo que Kenji y yo le daremos una bonita sorpresa"

-". ooooh... ese Kenji nunca cambiara" el guardian se enfurecio al tan solo nombre de esa persona.

-". OH vamos Kero no estara enojado con el aun" dijo con una sonrisa divertida tratando de calmar al guardian.

Ambos bajaron hacia la cocina, sakura empezó a preparar la cena mientras Kero volaba a su alrededor, el olor de la comida olía muy bien, Sakura había estado practicando cada uno de los diferentes platillos, se había esforzado mucho para convertirse en una buena cocinera, y lo había logrado, eso si con mucho esfuerzo y alguna que otro platillo quemado.

-". ¡Hmmm! Eso huele muy bien Sakura" dijo el acercándose un poco a la olla donde se preparaba la cena "no cabe duda que has mejorado mucho, a comparación de lo que era antes"

-". ¿Cómo que ha comparación de lo que era antes?" dijo ella con una venita en su cabeza -"no estarás tratando de decir que era tan mala cocinera"

-". No... No era eso Sakurita a la que refería era que antes no preparabas tan deliciosos platillos" a Sakura le fue creciendo mas la venita mientras Kero tenia lo peor para el.

-". Si no te gusta, mejor no te daré de lo que prepare" dijo ella ya muy molesta.

-". Por favor Sakura, no seas mala conmigo, si lo que tu haces me gusta mucho" dijo el tratando que Sakura le diera su porción.

-". Esta bien" ella solo suspiro, sabia bien que Kero no hablaba en serio, pero hay veces en que rayaba los limites y eso en verdad no le gustaba "no te preocupes Kero, te daré tu porción de Okonomiaki, pero debes de saber buscar bien tus palabras ¿Sí?" dijo ella en forma de suplica.

-". Muy bien" dijo el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "¿Cuándo estará lista la cena?" pregunto muy entusiasmado viendo como los aromas de aquel platillo hacían que se le hicieran agua la boca.

-". Muy pronto... Kero...oye ¿puedes hacerme el favor de poner la mesa?"

-". ¡¡Claro que si Sakurita!!"

La noche pasó muy tranquila durante toda la velada, el padre de Sakura llegó un poco tarde, Sakura se levanto para prepararle una taza de té con unos dulces y se los llevo a su biblioteca. Se había pasado casi toda la noche leyendo y repasado la información para la presentación de mañana.

-". Papá,... hoy tardaste demasiado" llego ella con una bandeja de dulces y un poco de té "te traje algo para que comas"

-". Muchas gracias Sakura" dijo el amable señor Kinomoto con una sonrisa "pensé que ya estabas dormida, ¿acaso te desperté?"

-". No, al contrario no pude dormir, mañana tengo una presentacion y estaba estudiando y fue cuando te escuche llegar" dijo ella preocupándose por su padre "¿acaso tienes mucho trabajo?... ¿no quieres que te ayude?"

-". No, estoy bien, tengo un poco, pero no te preocupes hija, puedes irte a dormir" le dijo a su hija amablemente.

-". Esta bien, por cierto mi hermano dijo que volvería hasta mañana, al parecer tuvo una emergencia"

-". Si también me llamo, su trabajo le exige mucho" dijo el preocupándose por su hijo. "bueno me comeré esto y luego me iré a dormir"

-". Entonces me iré a mi cuarto,... buenas noches papá"

-". Buenas noches Sakura"

Ella subió hasta su habitación, entro a la cama y paso un rato con los ojos abiertos.

-". _Me pregunto que significado tiene mi sueño, es cierto que no lo he vuelto a tener, pero me preocupa lo que pueda significar, acaso solo será un simple sueño o de verdad es que algo malo va a pasar, ciertamente es algo que talvez nunca sabré, y creo que será mejor que se quede así, no hay por que angustiarse si no se sabe que puede pueda ser verdad" _con estas reflexiones Sakura se quedo profundamente dormida

Tal vez no hay que preocuparse por cosas que es muy posible que no sean verdad...

¿O sí...?, que tan cierto puede ser el sueño de Sakura.

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, se que me quedo demasiado largo y ciertamente me tomó mas tiempo de que pensé, pero un virus me borró todos los archivos que tenia en la USB donde tenia el primer capitulo, pido las disculpas del caso, por que tuve que rehacerlo todo de nuevo, no me quedo igual que el original pero aquí lo tienen.

Se que hay algunas confusiones y que se preguntaran cuando aparecerá Shaoran y los demás personajes, paciencia que todo saldrá en su momento, creo que también se preguntaran por Kenji, el es un nuevo personaje que de seguro les causara alguna que otra confusión, pero tranquilos se los aclarare poco a poco, se sorprendieron mucho que el sea la reencarnación de un viejo amigo de Clow, de verdad son muchas las sorpresas que se pueden dar con el.

A por cierto habrán nuevos personajes para el próximo capitulo, algunos muy graciosos, y lo verán, así que les pido que no los copien ya que yo lo he inventado, y les aseguro que me costo mucho definir sus personalidades.

Bueno hasta aquí con el primer capitulo, esperen el siguiente que les espera muchas mas sorpresas, y también nuevos personajes que se añadirán a nuestra historia.

Sigan leyendo el capitulo 2.

A por cierto: preguntas, sugerencias, regaños, coscorrones, o nuevas ideas escríbanme en los reviews. Espero pronto sus comentarios.


	3. capitulo 2

Por: midory chan

Capitulo 2: pequeñas sorpresas.

Era una linda mañana de otoño, muy pronto se acercaría el invierno, el clima estaba cada vez mas y mas frió, mientras una brisa suave hacia caer las hojas de los árboles.

La ciudad había crecido mucho, y nuevos comercios se establecían en el lugar, y como consecuencia mucha gente había venido a vivir a la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Un medico de aproximadamente 23 años se encontraba dentro se su consultorio, había estado toda la noche analizando la condición de uno de sus pacientes, no había dormido desde el día anterior, pero eso a el no le importaba, lo único en lo que se concentraba era en su caso.

-". De seguro el doctor Higarashi debe de haber encontrado algún factor que haya alterado el metabolismo de este paciente" -se sentó en su silla, la situación de su paciente era delicada, padecía de asma, pero hasta ahora no se había encontrado que era lo que la causaba...

Salio de su consultorio y fue a tomar un poco de aire fresco, en la parte trasera del hospital se encontraba un jardín, lo habían construido para que las personas se relajaran un poco. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que ahí se encontraba, veía caer las hojas secas de los árboles, no había mucho mantenimiento en el jardín y estaba un poco descuidado.

-". Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora Sakura,... de seguro estará en su presentación" dijo casi susurrando, mientras veía pasar a la personas.

-". Te digo que lo vi por aquí" escucho decir a alguien, no quiso ver quien era, temiendo que fuera a el a quien buscaban y en estos momentos no quería ser molestado.

-". Claro que no, yo lo vi por allá" escucho decir otra voz y las suposiciones que tenían fueron confirmadas, esas voces la conocía muy bien "estoy mas que seguro que es por allá"

-". Como puedes decir eso, si yo te digo que lo vi por aquí"

-". ¡Te equivocas es por allá!

-". No por aquí"

-". ¡Por alláaaa!"

-". ¡Por aquiiii!"

Fue entonces que no se pudo contener, ellos estaban detrás de el y el alboroto que causaba era demasiado, ¿acaso esos dos no podían ponerse de acuerdo por una solo vez?

-". Pueden callarse los dos por un momento, si siguen gritando así los oirán a ambos"

-". ¡Aaaaaaaaah!"

Ambos gritaron del la sorpresa que le habían causado, no esperaban encontrarlo a tan solo dos pasos de el.

-". ¡Qué no les dije que dejaran de gritar!" dijo el bastante molesto y ya colmándole la paciencia "además ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?... que no les dije que se quedaran en casa de Yuki"

-". Lo sentimos pero lo que pasa es que estábamos aburridos" contestó el mayor de los dos.

-". Si, si así es, y cuando llegamos oímos que el doctor Higarashi te andaba buscando" respondió el menor de los dos "es acerca de ese niño que esta muy enfermo" añadió penosa.

-". Ya veo... será mejor que se vallan... a casa" se dirigió a ellos con una mirada amenazadora, principalmente a uno de los dos hermanos "y Juri, no dejes que tu hermano se meta de nuevo en problemas, suficientes son los que tengo ahora"

-". A la orden mi general" dijo ella en forma cómica, dirigiéndose a el como si fuera un soldado, tomo a su hermano del brazo y lo empezó a empujar hacia la salida "vamos Juro, será mejor que no vallamos, si no quieres que el general se enoje contigo de nuevo" - mientras a Touya le surgía una enorme gota, ciertamente esos dos lo volverían loco, nunca había conocido a dos gemelos tan disparejos.

Allá a lo lejos aún se oían los gritos de Juro tratando de quedarse un poco mas, ciertamente le disgustaba mucho jugar con su hermana, a veces lo ponía tan desesperante que lo único que hacia era irse del lugar donde se encontraba e iba a visitar el hospital donde trabajaba Touya.

-". No, no quiero, quiero estar un poco mas aquí" reclamo el, tratando de sostenerse de cualquier cosa, incluso de las orillas de una fuente que quedaba en la parte principal del edificio "suéltame,... ya te dije que no pienso irme, no quiero estar jugando contigoooo..."

-". Oh. Vamos no me iras a decir que no te gusta jugar conmigo" Juri halaba de su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, pero se le ocurrió una idea, haló lo mas que pudo de el... "esta bien si eso es los que quieres, te dejare..." y soltó de el haciendo que se cayera a la fuente en la entrada principal del hospital.

-". ¿Por que has hecho eso?" dijo el retirándose de la fuente.

-". Lo siento pero tu dijiste que te soltara" dijo en una forma inocente.

-". Si pero no de esa manera" dijo el caminando hacia su hermana muy molesto.

-". Je, je, je, je, pero fue muy divertido,... ver tu cara cuando caías" y siguió riendo a costa de su hermano

-". Ja, ja, ja, ja, eso es lo que tu dices..." se dirigió hacia la salida, ya no pensaba seguir oyendo las carcajadas de su hermana, a veces eso no lo soportaba; una persona paso delante de el, sin decir nada, casi lo tira el suelo y ni siquiera se disculpó- "oiga por que no se disculpa" dijo el mucho mas molesto "por que no me escucha"

-". Hermano acaso no recuerdas que somos fantasmas, la gente no nos escucha ni nos ve" apareció Juri detrás de el "vamos será mejor que nos vayamos a casa" dijo mucho mas calmada.

-". ¡Argh! esta bien, pero no me obligues de nuevo a jugar a las marionetas, ya estoy aburrido de jugar siempre lo mismo" dijo el adelantándose a su hermana

-". Oye Juro espérame"

-". Pues date prisa" dijo el dejando a su hermana atrás.

Ciertamente fue muy extraño conocer a Touya, casi siempre estaba con su hermana y aunque alguna veces se sentía que demasiado lo molestaba, era muy sobre protector con ella, pero habían veces en que el hacia pequeñas travesuras, que aunque no causaban daño dejaba sorprendidos y a veces asustados a varios doctores del hospital, mucha veces hacia flotar el instrumental medico o cambiaba las cosas de lugar,

************************************

FLASH BACK. HACE CASI DOS AÑOS.

Era de noche, era primavera, el clima estaba bastante fresco, el hospital donde trabajaba estaba casi vació, solo quedaba el personal de emergencias y algunos doctores en turno, pocos pacientes estaban ingresados, así que había poca movilidad dentro del ala sur del hospital, estaba de guardia, había estado todo el día revisando varios casos, el se encargaba de los pacientes en recuperación, los que habían salido de alguna operación o que habían estado al borde de la muerte. Se encontraba en un pequeño jardín frente a la puerta de salida del ala sur.

-". Oiga doctor Kinomoto" le hablo una joven de cabello negro, venia a toda prisa.

-". ¿Qué sucede señorita Kurosawa?" pregunto el sin mostrar algún gesto

-". El doctor Higarashi lo anda buscando, dice que requiere su opinión para un caso que el esta atendiendo"

-". Esta bien, puede decirme donde esta él"

-". Si, se encuentra en la cafetería, dentro del hospital"

-". Muchas gracias" dijo el sin mirar a la enfermera.

Salio tranquilamente del jardín, sin perder la postura, el era muy serio un su trabajo, casi no hablaba con muchas personas del hospital, a no ser que se tratare de cuestiones medicas, pero con los pacientes era diferente, se mostraba mas amable. Fue a la cafetería del lugar, pero en el trayecto oyó unas voces, le pareció extraño ya que el area estaba restringido solo a personal medico.

-". Oye hermano será mejor que salgamos de aquí" oyó a una voz muy dulce, casi de niña que le suplicaba a otra persona.

-". Pero si no hacemos nada malo, solo quiero ver, que hay aquí dentro" dijo el curioseando todo el lugar.

-". Ya hemos estado varias veces aquí" dijo la voz mas dulce "ya vayámonos o nos podrían descubrir"

-". Quien podría ser, si a nosotros no nos ven ni nos oyen" dijo la otra vos. A Touya le pareció muy extraño, la sensación de que esas voces eran humanas, pero que no estaban vivas.

Desde hace cierto tiempo los poderes que había perdido, cuando le entrego sus poderes a Yue, habían vuelto, poco a poco, y ahora podía sentir las presencias sobrenaturales, pero en el hospital se sentían muy fuertes, tal vez sea por que ahí han muerto muchas personas que por algún motivo no han podido descansar en paz.

-". Hermano será mejor que dejes eso, se podrían sorprender cuando vean flotar las cosas"

-". Solo moveré unos cuantos objetos, creo que ni siquiera lo notaran"

-". Yo mejor me voy, no quiero que sea igual a la última vez" ella salio, y cual fue su sorpresa de encontrar a un hombre alto mirándola con suma desaprobación.

-". Oye hermano tu me dijiste que nadie nos podía ver, ¿no es así?"

-". Si, por que" dijo el moviendo el instrumental medico de lugar.

-". Es que hay un hombre que nos esta viendo"

-". Oh! Vamos no estés inventando, es imposibles que nos vean"

-". Yo creo que no" le contradijo ella.

-". ¡Claro que si!" dijo el aún mas molesto

-". ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

-". Por que nadie lo hace" dijo el acercándose a donde estaba su hermana.

-". Pues ya creo que si"

-". Ya te dije que no, y punto" salio a la puerta, su sorpresa fue tal que vio a su hermana frente a un hombre alto que no dejaba de mirarlos con una cara seria y desaprobatoria.

-". ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?" pregunto Touya viendo a ambos hermanos "ustedes no deberían de estar rondando y haciendo travesuras en este hospital, tampoco en ningún otro lugar" dijo el un poco molesto y al mismo tiempo compresivo, sabia que ellos estaban aquí por alguna razón.

-". Lo sentimos, pero mi hermano es a veces demasiado testarudo, que cuando se le mete algo en la cabezota suya, no hay quien pueda cambiarlo" dijo ella con inocencia.

-". ¡Oye! Juri, no estés hablando mal de mi" protesto él.

-". Pero si es cierto, además fue tu idea que viniéramos a este lugar"

-". Cállate, no ves que nos pones en mas líos de los que tenemos"

-". Y ahora quién es el que tiene la razón, yo te lo advertí Juro"

-". Ya basta, no importa de quien fue la culpa, lo que importa aquí es que pongan todas la cosas en su lugar"

-". Je, je, je, je, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo que fue lo que cambie" dijo el frotándose la cabeza.

-". Juro es siempre así, es un cabezota dura"

-". De acuerdo" le salio una enorme gota "¿por qué no pueden irse?"

-". En realidad no lo sabemos, desde que murió papá, hemos estado en este hospital, aunque Juro nunca deja de hacer travesuras" respondió Juri con inocencia, comprendiendo lo que le había dicho, sabia muy bien cual era su situación.

-". Hmmm, pues será mejor que vengan conmigo, no sea que otra vez hagan otra travesura" miro a ambos hermanos mucho mas amable "_creo que era cierto cuando decían que aquí cambiaban las cosas de luga_r"

-". Disculpe esto se lo dirá a alguna persona" preguntó la pequeña.

-". No, además si se lo digo a cualquier persona, es posible que no me crean, y me vean como algún fenómeno" dijo recordando que muy pocas personas podían ver a los fantasmas.

-". Pero si tu nos ves ¿Cómo es que los demás no nos pueden ver?, siempre creímos que nadie nos podía escuchar... ni ver" dijo Juro con la cara llena de signos de interrogación.

-". Por ahora mejor vengan conmigo, luego charlaremos mas tranquilamente" dijo el cambiando sus gestos por unos mas serios.

Ambos hermanos siguieron la figura del doctor hasta legar a la cafetería donde se supone que vería al doctor Higarashi. Pero no lo encontró, así que aprovecho estos momentos y llamo a una persona

-"... Seria posible que vinieras en este momento,... claro no hay problema,... luego te lo diré,... de acuerdo,... adiós" colgó su teléfono y se fue a su consultorio.

-". Puedo preguntar a quien llamaste" pregunto la niña un poco intrigada.

-". A un viejo amigo" respondió el sin mirarlos "nos ayudara en esta situación,... llegara dentro de poco"

Pasaron varios minutos, durante ese tiempo no se dirigieron la palabra, solo se observaban unos a otros.

Llegó un joven de cabello castaño algo grisáceo, de ojos casi del mismo color que su cabello, alto y de tez pálida.

-". Lamento haberme demorado" entro y miro a dos personas acompañando a la persona que tenia en frente "valla no pensé que tenias compañía"

-". Que tal Yuki... como podrás ver tuvimos unas sorpresas por aquí" el solo observo a los dos niños

-". Hola, yo soy Juri y el cabezota e allá es mi hermano Juro"

-". ¡Oh! Que tal, gusto en conocerte Juri"

-". Ambos fueron los que cambiaron de lugar las cosas del ala sur, y quería pedirte si los puedes hospedar en tu casa, si se quedan aquí puede que los doctores se den una no muy grata sorpresa"

-". Claro no hay problema,... así que fueron ustedes los que causaron tanto lió" les sonrió a ambos

-". Yo no... pero,... mi hermano si"

-". Ya te dije que no me estés criticando tanto"

-". Vamos no se peleen, son hermanos y deberían de tratarse mejor, ¿no lo creen?" dijo Yukito muy amablemente a los dos hermanos.

-". Si" respondieron ambos muy apenados.

-". Muy bien eso esta mejor" dijo sonriendo muy complacido.

-". Oye Yuki no crees que será mejor que se lo digamos a Sakura,... tu ya sabes como se pone cuando siente a algún fantasma" Touya recordó que a su hermana aun le asustaban los fantasmas

-". No te preocupes hablare mañana con ella, estoy seguro que le gustara la idea..." dijo agregando una sonrisa.

Los dos hermanos salieron del hospital, y dirigirse a lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Mientras Touya estaba en el hospital, la Preparatoria de Tomoeda estaba de fiesta, muchos grupos se habían preparado para presentar las mejores exposiciones, dentro de los salones habían dos o tres grupos, cada uno tenia un tema diferente, cada presentación tenían mucho colorido y creatividad por parte de los alumnos.

Un pequeño grupo formado por tres personas se encontraban en el salón numero tres de preparatoria, a pesar de estar en tercer año, los habían asignado a ese lugar, la personas pasaban y quedaban maravilladas de la información que les proporcionaban, lo curioso que podía ser El Antiguo Egipto...

-". ...Las primeras pirámides se crearon con la IV dinastía... con el faraón Snefru, el Rey guerrero, su hijo, Keops erigió la Gran pirámide en Gizeh,... Redjedef, hijo de Keops, introdujo una divinidad asociada al sol llamado Ra..."

-". Kefrén, otro hijo de Keops, sucedió a su hermano en el trono y construyó su complejo funerario en Gizeh. Otro miembro de la dinastía fue Mikerinos; conocido por haber erigido la más pequeña de las tres grandes pirámides de Gizeh**1**..."

-". Como pueden ver aquí, hemos hecho una réplica en miniatura de las tres pirámides en Gizeh, además de la famosa esfinge construida por el faraón Kefrén en el III antes de cristo..."

-". ¡Oh! Vaya nunca pensé que esto fuera tan interesante..." dijo un señor poniendo sus ojos en la maqueta que habían hecho, nunca había pensado cuan curioso podía ser aprender otras culturas, "en verdad nunca pensé que todo esto fuera tan interesante, los felicito mucho chicos en verdad se han esforzado mucho" dijo el con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-". Muchas gracias profesor..." dijeron los tres juntos e inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto**2**.

-". Bueno pronto será la presentación de la obra... si quieren pueden ir a verla al auditórium, y después pueden continuar"

-". Estábamos pensando ir..."

-". Entonces dense prisa la obra iniciara dentro de quince minutos" lo les dejo que hablaran mas, a veces el profesor... interrumpía en el momento mas inoportuno, claro y a todos sabían cual era la cualidad que identificaba particularmente al profesor.

-". Si iremos para allá... muchas gracias profesor" vieron salir al profesor, sabían que con el no se podía discutir, ni mucho menos razonar. Así que se dispusieron a ver la obra.

-". Oye Tomoyo, crees que te puedes adelantar un poco, es que Sakura y yo tenemos que... ir a ver... si irán los demás... falta poco para que empiece, pronto te alcanzaremos" dijo Kenji tratando de despistar un poco a Tomoyo, el tenia algo tramado para ella, y claro el no estaba solo. "¿no es así Sakura?

-". Eh! Si, si así es, pronto te alcanzaremos"

-". Esta bien, entonces traeré mi cámara, la deje en el salón, nos vemos allá" claro Tomoyo era muy lista y sabia que esos dos tramaban algo, pero quería saber que era, y mejor dejo que sea lo que sea no iría a arruinarles la sorpresa y le siguió el juego. Después de todo tarde o temprano lo sabría.

Sakura y Kenji si tenían una sorpresa, que iba a ser muy agradable, además se trataba de una persona muy especial al que no lo habían visto en casi tres años, el ya había visitado Japón varias veces, pero hace tres años que no había vuelto, aunque siempre estaban en contacto con el

-". Crees que haya sospechado algo" preguntó Sakura viendo a su amiga irse al salón.

-". Pues conociéndola yo creo que si, tu sabes que ella es muy intuitiva, y ten por seguro que si ya sospecho algo" dijo el con una risa de inocente.

-". Solo espero que le guste nuestra sorpresa"

-". Puedes estar segura de eso, y no hay mejor ocasión que esta, y lo mejor es que habrá un baile al anochecer"

-". Si tienes razón,... espero que el haya llegado a tiempo" dijo la joven mirando a varios lados.

Mientras ellos caminaban hacia la salida, un chico de ojos azules, cabello negro un poco azulado, que llevaba puesta unas gafas, vestido muy elegantemente, una camisa manga larga color turquesa claro que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos, pantalón de vestir color negro... y zapatos negros muy finos. Se bajó de un taxi, había llegado hace poco, lo habían invitado unos viejos amigos, le habían dicho que ese día iba a ser muy especial ya que también habían invitado a varios compañeros y amigos, tenían pensado hacer una reunión todos juntos.

-". ¡Eriol!" vio que venían corriendo una joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño junto con un joven de ojos azules un poco mas claros que los de el y de cabello negro grisáceo.

-". Sakura Kenji, me gusto de verlos" le dijo a ambos con una dulce sonrisa.

-". A nosotros también" respondieron los dos pensando e la sorpresa que le iban a dar.

-". Pensábamos que ya no vendrías" le dijo la joven de ojos verdes.

-". Pues por poco no" dijo el con una pequeña risita que causo que ambos se preocuparan "no se preocupen, nunca me lo perdería... y donde esta Tomoyo, pensé que venía con ustedes"

-". Ella nos esta esperando en el auditórium,... habrá una obra ahí y el profesor nos sugirió ir a verla" dijo pensando que mas bien el profesor fue el que insistió, lo cuan causo que le surgiera una gotita.

-". Oye Eriol, en donde te hospedaras, por que si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte, le pedí a Yukito que te prestara una de la habitaciones de su casa3"

-". Bien en realidad yo, ya tengo un lugar, en la casa de mi padre, pero gracias por ofrecérmelo"

-". No,... esta bien, lo entiendo,... es que como te llame a ultima hora pensé que no habías planeado nada,...a por cierto los demás llegaran mañana, así que tu eres el primero en llegar"

-". Pensé que todos nos veríamos hoy" le pregunto muy intrigado..

-". Así era, pero Yamazaki y los demás tenían compromisos ahora y dijeron que como mañana es domingo4, nos encontraríamos en la entrada del centro comercial"

-". Mejor démonos prisa, la obra comenzara dentro de poco" interrumpió Kenji viendo que las casi nadie estaba fuera del auditórium.

-". Si, además Tomoyo nos esta esperando" se volteo hacia eriol "¿vienes con nosotros?" y el solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron hacia el auditórium, en el escenario aun no habían subido las cortinas, las personas estaban impacientes, la obra que presentarían era... la presentarían los alumnos de terceros y segundos años, pero solo estaban los estudiantes que habían sido escogidos.

Se apagaban las luces, se escuchaba ya el tercer llamado, entraban las últimas personas, entre ellas tres jóvenes. Una joven de ojos azules les hizo una señal, vio que venían sus amigos estaban acompañados de otra persona, no puedo ver quien era, las luces estaban apagadas, cuando ellos llegaron puedo verle su rostro,... era un joven muy apuesto, de ojos azules, y al instante lo reconoció...

-". Pero si eres Eriol..." ella quedo atónita, no podía creer que el fuera Eriol Hiragizawa "pero como..."

-". Bueno, vine petición de Sakura, me dijeron que iban a ser una reunión con todos nuestros viejos amigos" dijo el cortésmente...

-". Si así es pero, no pensé que pudieras venir..." dijo ella apenas ruborizándose, que por suerte la luces estaban apagadas y nadie podo verla ruborizándose.

-". La obra dará comienzo, por favor permanezcan en silencio" se oía la voy de una de las estudiantes por el auricular.

-". Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos" dijo muy amablemente Eriol alas personas que le acompañaban.

La obra daba comienzo, se veían a varios alumnos en disfraces, que curiosamente fueron confeccionados por Tomoyo, mientras la trama de la obra seguía, la joven de ojos azules filmaba con su cámara cada una de las escenas, fascinada de la actuación de sus compañeros, en sus ojos les surgían estrellas de la emoción, la persona que estaba a su lado la miraba y se perdía en sus bellos ojos azules y se ruborizo un poco. Claro esto no pasa por desapercibido por dos personas que los miraban complacidos y satisfechos, el plan que habían hecho fue un éxito.

Continuara...

**Citas textuales:**

1 toda esta información es cierta

2 para los que no lo saben el hecho de inclinar la cabeza a una persona es una señal de respeto para la cultura oriental.

3 no olviden que la casa donde antes vivía Eriol se construyo el parque de diversiones de Tomoeda, lo que aparece en la segunda película en la carta sellada.

4 según ya se las escuelas de Japón van hasta el día sábado.

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, lamento haberme retrasado de nuevo, pero con tantas actividades, la escuela, trabajos y exámenes, que me retase un poco, a por cierto espero que les haya gustado los nuevos personajes que agregué a la historia, se que incluir fantasmas dentro de los fanfics es algo común pero me pareció mucho mejor que fueran gemelos, se pueden imaginar lo que pueden hace dos fantasmas en especial si son "gemelos tan disparejos", como dice Touya. Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji...

Bueno con respecto a la llegada de Eriol, no creen que ya era hora que pareciera, creo que a la mayoría les gustaría ver juntos a Eriol y Tomoyo, ¡pero no! aun no se tendrán que esperar un poco mas para verlo, no se enojen conmigo, esa idea no fue mía, la que me dio esa idea fue Hikari chan, pero bueno tendrán que tener un poco de paciencia.

A por cierto le agradezco a Adrián por haberme hecho el favor de escanear varios de los dibujos que pronto los podrán ver.

**Avances para el siguiente capitulo:**

Viejos amigos se reúnen, un baile hace despertar recuerdos escondidos y aparecen las primeras señales de que algo peligroso se le está acercando a nuestros protagonistas, y un encuentro deja a Sakura perpleja, ¿Quién podrá ser?...

A por cierto: preguntas, sugerencias, regaños, coscorrones, o nuevas ideas escríbanme en los reviews. Espero pronto sus comentarios.


	4. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: primeras señales

Dentro del auditórium de la preparatoria Seiyu, dos jóvenes se miraban muy disimuladamente para que el otro no notara que se estaban sonrojando, el sentimiento de ellos dos era mutuo, solo que ambos no sabían como expresarse, nunca antes se habían enamorado, ni mucho menos decirle a alguien que le gustaba.

Lo que tal vez empezó como una amistad hace ya varios años, se ha convertido en un sentimiento de mucho afecto hacia el otro, un sentimiento que anteriormente no habían sentido, que hacia latir el corazón a martillazos, a no pensar claramente y al mantener oculto aquel sentimiento de amor que sentían hacia el otro, pero por dudas, dudas de no saber si esa persona les correspondería.

El la miraba con mucho disimulo, evitando chocar sus miradas, la veía muy hermosa, ciertamente los años la habían convertido en toda una señorita, con ojos del color del cielo con una luz dentro de ellos muy especial, y a pesar que llevaba el uniforme escolar se veía absolutamente hermosa, su tez pálida, su cabello negro grisáceo y sus bellos ojos azules hacia que su corazón palpitara como nunca antes lo hacia hecho.

En cambio ella veía sus facciones, había dejado aquellos gestos de niño, sus ojos de color del mar, muy profundos le daba un toque sereno, elegante y muy profundo pero con toque de misterio, su traje de diseñador muy elegante lo hacia verse divinamente, no pensaba enamorarse de esa manera, con el corazón palpitándole y algo en el interior que le decía "tienes que decírselo", que la confundía.

Salieron de sus pensamientos, la obra había terminado, se oían los aplausos hacia los actores lo cual por acto mecánico aplaudieron, poca atención había puesto a la presentación de la obra, se habían quedado estáticos mirando al otro, viendo sus facciones como si dentro de poco no se volvieran a ver; dos personas que se habían quedado un poco atrás de ellos los observaban muy satisfechos su plan hacia dado resultado, y tal como se lo esperaban no habían dejado de mirarse, con aquella luz de amor, con aquella calidez de saber que amas a alguien, lo cual causo que la joven de ojos verdes diera un leve suspiro, había recordado a la única persona que le había robado el corazón, su compañero a la par se dio cuenta de aquel gesto hecho por la chica, algo sabia del chico que hacia suspirar a Sakura.

Luego de los aplausos se dispusieron a abandonar el auditórium, el aire de afuera era muy frió, como era otoño la temperatura había descendido, además ya era de noche y aun faltaba el acto de clausura, por lo cual varios alumnos había prevenido tal fenómeno y tenían listo una hoguera en el patio de la institución.

Cuando la mayoría estaba en el patio una pequeña banda conformada por algunos alumnos se dispusieron a tocar una canción tranquila, que provoco que los alumnos y varios de los invitados bailaran alrededor de la hoguera.

Un joven de ojos azules muy profundos se acercó a la joven de cabellos grisáceos...

-". Tomoyo, deseas bailar conmigo..." le dijo muy cortésmente e inclinándose un poco.

-". Claro..." respondió un poco sonrojada pero que no se noto mucho por el color de las llamas de la hoguera.

Esto no paso por desapercibido por dos personas que no se encontraban muy lejos de donde estaban los ojos azules, se veían complacidos, finalmente sus dos mejores amigos serian correspondidos por la persona que querían mucho...

-". Veo que nuestro plan dio resultado, no lo crees Sakura" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida hacia la pareja de ojos azules.

-". Si, se ve que están muy felices... solo espero que lo digan ahora... ha pasado ya mucho tiempo... y pensar que si no fuera por ti no me hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tomoyo hacia Eriol... ni los de Eriol a Tomoyo"

-". Si creo que si" rió un poco y es que a veces Sakura podía ser tan despistada que siempre le provocaba una pequeña risa. Luego recordó una escena de su vida pasada el amor de su querida hermana.... -"¡Ah! Por cierto Sakura no pude evitar notar algo de tristeza en tus ojos... ¿acaso ocurre algo malo?"- le dijo sabiendo muy bien el motivo de tal tristeza, pero ocultándolo ante los ojos de la joven de ojos verdes que la había visto suspirando.

-". ¡Eh!... no, no me ocurre nada, en serio no te preocupes por mí... estoy bien" le mintió mostrando un sonrisa casi forzada y moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro.

-". En serio que no me ocultas algo" le insistió el, quería que la misma Sakura le dijera los motivos, se veía que quería desahogarse.

-". Si segura"- le mintió de nuevo "... pero verlos bailar me recordó a un apersona a la que no he visto desde hace unos años"- dijo poniendo su mirada a la feliz pareja mientras la sonrisa que hasta ahora había mantenido se iba entristeciendo.

-". Con que de eso se trataba" - dijo ya satisfecho viendo que ella empezaba a decir la verdad, "recordabas a la persona que robo tu corazón... ¿no es así? ja, ja, ja, ja."

-". Si bueno" dijo un poco sonrojada "aunque tu no lo creas... fue por el que me volví mas fuerte..." sus ojos brillaban al recordaba la cualidades de aquella persona -"el siempre se arriesgó por mi aun cuando su vida peligraba, nunca se daba por vencido, desde el momento en que lo conocí era muy seguro de si mismo y también era mucho mas fuete que yo, era muy gentil conmigo y siempre me ayudo en los momentos en que mas lo necesité" le dijo con una lagrima en su rostro, pero ocultándola, no quería que la vieran triste, no quería preocuparlos.

-". Con que es alguien muy especial para ti" dijo el con una sonrisa casi comprensiva, viendo como la Cards Master se sonrojaba al recordar a un amor lejano para ella, pero que mas bien era un recuerdo muy feliz, y fue algo que Kenji noto, y el trato de animarla -"pero sabes aunque aquella persona esta lejos de ti... dudo mucho que se haya olvidado de la joven a la que le robo el corazón"- le dijo mientras veía que Sakura se secaba las lagrimas y mostraba un dulce sonrisa.

-". Muchas gracias Kenji..."

-". ¿Por qué?"

-". Por haberme escuchado, no quería que Tomoyo se preocupara por mí, y al verla tan feliz... yo... no quise arruinarle la felicidad que ya tiene con mis problemas"

-". No tienes por que agradecer, después de todo somos amigos... además creo que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo si estuvieras en mi lugar"- le dijo con una simpática sonrisa, mientras Sakura afirmaba con la cabeza pensando que tenia razón -"además si continuabas de esa forma soy capas de ir hasta donde el vive y traerlo hasta aquí"- le dijo en una posición totalmente decido y unas aparecieron varias chispas en sus ojos mientras fruncía levemente el ceño -"y tu sabes que soy muy capaz"- lo dicho por el joven de ojos azules causo que Sakura le surgieran varias gotita en su rostro, sabia que sí cumplía sus promesas.

-". Ji, ji, ji, ji... si lo sé" no pudo retener la risa que le provocaba la actitud de su compañero.

-". Veo que has vuelto a ser la misma de antes... no quiero verte triste, y si algo te preocupa me tienes a mi para desahogarte"- le dijo sinceramente y revolviendo sus cabellos, la trataba como a una hermana. Y ese gesto no le gustaba mucho a Sakura.

-". Ahora se por que Kero no te soporta"

-". ¡Ah! si ¿Por qué?". pregunto inocentemente.

-". Kenji, tu ya sabes por que... y todavía lo preguntas" le molesto un poco la pregunta de Kenji, a veces le daba la razón a Kero

-". Que tiene de malo, solo te estaba dando ánimos ji, ji, ji, ji."

-". Entonces... Muchas gracias... te prometo que ya no me veras nunca mas triste" le sonrió dulcemente.

-". Escucha creo que se están divirtiendo sin nosotros... ¿no deseas ir a bailar?" le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos, tratándola como a una hermana, ciertamente era así como trataba a la dos jóvenes que eran sus amigas,... como a hermanas...

-". Claro me encantaría" le dijo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, ya sus ánimos recobrados.

Fue así como ambos amigos se dirigieron a la improvisada pista de baile, mientras a Sakura dentro de su corazón crecía la esperanza de un día volver a ver a esa persona, pero ¿Cuánto debía de esperar? Eso no lo sabía pero esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, aunque ese tiempo estaba muy próximo....

*****************************

Mientras tanto en orto lugar de la pista de baile una pareja de ojos azules bailaba felizmente sin saber que decir, no sabían como comenzar una plática con la persona a la que le gustabas, en especial cuando tenías pensado confesarle tus verdaderos sentimientos...

_No tengas miedo_

_Vive este sentimiento_

_Quiero hacerte entender_

_No es por ti_

_Pues yo soy la tonta_

_Construyendo castillos en la arena_

_Si actúo como loca_

_No importa_

_No es importante no te quiero cerca_

_Esta es la historia sobre tú y yo_

_Y se llama fe..._

Ellos querían decirlo todo, pero no sabían como decirlo, no lograban decir algo, no podían articular palabra alguna...

_Fe_

_Justo a tu lado es donde quiero estar_

_Oh, fe_

_Solo tómame como soy_

_Y por favor ten fe_

_Muchas veces_

_De muchas maneras_

_No se ha donde fuiste_

_Me diste una señal_

_Y abriste mis ojos_

_Es por eso que se_

_Que esto es diferente_

_Sigues aquí_

_Creo que estas escondiéndote justo ahí_

_Ahora creo que podemos atravesarlo_

_Y eso se llama fe..._

Hasta que Tomoyo rompió aquel silencio incomodo que hubiera entre los dos.

-". ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón Eriol?" Fue lo que alcanzo a decir Tomoyo un tanto nerviosa.

-". Aun no lo se... tengo unos asuntos con mi padre que debo de atender..." le explico un poco, en el fondo era cierto pero también tenia otros planes...

-". ¡Oh! Ya veo..."

-". Aunque creo que será por un buen tiempo" le dijo viendo la mirada triste de la joven de ojos azules, no le gustaba verla triste -"mi padre estará aquí por tiempo indefinido... y yo estaré aquí hasta que termine"

-". Creo que hasta ahora no hemos conocido a tus padres" le sonrió dulcemente a Eriol.

-". Bueno y que tal si un día de estos los conocen" le dijo el con una sonrisa.

-". En serio" sus ojos brillaron de la emoción

-". Claro" le sonrió de nuevo, como le gustaba la forma como sonreía.

Siguieron bailando y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente.

_Fe_

_Justo a tu lado es donde quiero estar_

_Oh, fe_

_Solo tómame como soy_

_Y por favor ten fe_

_Ten fe..._

_Y no tengas miedo_

_Vive este sentimiento_

_Solo escúchame... ¡quédate ¡_

-". Sabes desde hace algún tiempo he querido decirte algo..." le dijo la joven de ojos azules, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas pensando en que le podía decir.

Mientras ella estaba nerviosa, dudaba si el joven que tenia delante de ella, le correspondería los mismos sentimientos de igual forma que ella los sentía...

-". Si dime..." respondió el

_Y eso se llama fe..._

_Justo a tu lado es donde quiero estar_

_No es muy tarde_

_Solo tómame como soy_

_Y por favor ten fe..._

_No es muy tarde_

_Solo continúa con fe_

**FAITH (EN ESPAÑOL)**

**Celine Dion.**

-". Si bueno yo..." el hablaba entrecortadamente, veía sus ojos, esos ojos tan dulces, gentiles, que lo dejaban sin respiración, el lo disimulaba, y mantenía la calma, pero sabia que en el fondo esa chica de ojos azules lo volvía loco.

-". Que tal chicos" se oyó una voz a lo lejos -"cuanto tiempo sin vernos" era una persona que conocían, que casualmente los habían interrumpido en el momento menos indicado.

-". ¡Oh! Que tal Yamazaki... no sabía que estarías hoy en Tomoeda" le dijo muy disimuladamente el joven de ojos azules.

-". Je, je, je, si bueno... lo que pasa es que nos sentimos culpables de no vernos hoy que después de salir de clases nos dirigimos directo para acá" le respondió en un tono un tanto bromista.

-". Acaso dijiste "nos dirigimos"... entonces Rika y Naoko también están aquí" se emociona la amatista.

-". Así es, deben de estar muy cerca de aquí..." vio hacia varios lados buscando a sus dos acompañantes "¡oh! ahí vienen..." y señalo el lugar donde estaban.

-". Que tal Tomoyo" la que le hablo era una chica de ojos marrones de cabello largo sujetado por una coleta, delante de sus bellos ojos marrones estaban unas gafas circulares, era Naoko que había cambiado mucho en esos años.

-". Cuanto tiempo sin vernos" la otra chica tenia una mirada dulce, gentil, de cabello color caoba, ojos también marrones, se trataba de Rika, mucho mas bonita que antes.

-". ¡Que tal chicas!...." la aludida estaba sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse con sus amigos ese día "pensé que vendrían hasta mañana" les pregunto.

-". Así fue... pero nos sentimos culpables..." le dijo un tanto apenada.

-". Yamazaki nos lo contó todo, así que no se preocupen, lo entendemos..." razono un poco y comprendió que ellos también esperaban verse ese día, pero que las circunstancias lo impidieron, debían de estudiar y era aun semana de clases. Pero algo que no vieron fue que el joven que había interrumpido la plática de los jóvenes ojos azules se había ido de donde estaban charlando.

-". ¡Oh! Si creo que ustedes ya se conocen" a la par de Tomoyo estaba un joven de ojos azules de cabello negro azulado -"el es Eriol Hiragizawa, y también nos acompañara en nuestra reunión"

-". Es un gusto volver a vernos" les contesto a ambas con mucha cortesía

-". Eriol que grata sorpresa" le dijo la joven con gafas

-". Ciertamente han pasado los años desde la ultimas vez que nos vinos,... por poco y no te reconocía Hiragizawa"

-". En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo señorita Sasaki" le dijo muy cortésmente.

-"...pero ustedes ya tienen donde hospedarse." Interrumpió la joven ojos azules.

-". Eso mismo veníamos platicando, salimos muy aprisa que no nos quedo tiempo para planearlo todo" explicó la joven de anteojos.

-". Y por que no se quedan en mi casa" les pregunto la joven.

-". Crees que no será mucha molestia"

-". No al contrario me encantaría conversar con ustedes, han pasado algunos años y es bueno que sepamos como nos ha ido ¿no lo creen?" les sonrió a ambas, esa sonrisa también causo que Eriol se sonrojara, le gustaba mucho cuando sonreía de esa forma.

-". ¡Hay! Muchas gracias Tomoyo" contestaron ambas.

-". Si tienes razón... por cierto ¿En donde esta Sakura?" Pregunto la chica de anteojos "pensé que estaba con ustedes"

-". Debe de estar con Kenji" miro hacia donde había visto la ultima vez su querida amiga, y vio que a lo lejos venia Sakura junto con Kenji "¡oh! allá vienen"

La joven de ojos verdes y su acompañante vieron a la silueta de personas que les parecían conocidas, corrieron más a prisa y cuando estaban acercándose se dieron cuenta que efectivamente eran ellos...

-". ¡Naoko, Rika que gusto volver a verlas!!!!"

-". Que tal como están"- les saludo el acompañante de Sakura -"pensé que nos veríamos mañana"

-". Así era, pero a Yamazaki se le ocurrió la idea de venir mas pronto" contesto la joven de lentes.

-". Por cierto a donde se fue Yamazaki" pregunto Rika, ya que cuando llegaron estaban con ellas.

-". Lo vi hace unos minutos" le contesto Eriol, con su sonrisa de siempre -"pero creo que salio para verse con una persona" sonrió el sabiendo que Yamazaki no podía dejar de ver a la chica que lo soportaba tanto y que al mismo tiempo quería...

-". De seguro fue a buscar a su queridísima Chiharu, ji, ji, ji, saben que se moría de verla" dijo Kenji en un tono casi burlón.

-". Por que no pasamos un rato en la fogata... así podemos platicar un rato" dijo Sakura para que pudiera hablar un poco con su amiga.

-". Eso me parece bien"

Cuando se dirigían a la fogata, Sakura se acerco a si amiga Tomoyo, quería saber si ella por fin le confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos a esa persona, sabia que era difícil hacerlo, ella lo sabia bien... por que también lo vivió.

-". Y bueno, se lo dijiste verdad" pregunto ella con unos ojos esmeraldas esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero tal seria su sorpresa...

-". No, no pude" dijo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos ultramar, en verdad quería decirle a esa persona lo que sentía, pero al parecer la oportunidad no era la adecuada; o quizás será el destino quien no dejaría que estuvieran juntos, quien sabe...

-". Bueno no te pongas así, estoy mas que segura que en cualquier momento será la oportunidad para decírselo" animó a la joven de ojos azules, desde que descubrió los sentimientos de su mejor amiga hacia Eriol, la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, y mas aun cuando sabia que ese sentimiento era mutuo.

-". Muchas gracias Sakura"

-". ¡Eh! Por que Tomoyo" disimuló que estaba intrigada, aunque sabia bien cual era el motivo.

-". Se que fueron ustedes quienes planearon todo esto ¿no es así?" Le dijo con una mirada juguetona, sabia que era así o de lo contrario no los habían dejado solos.

-". Creo que no pudimos ocultártelo ¿verdad Tomoyo?"- Se decepciono un poco, pensaba no decirlo a nadie más, aparte de ella y Kenji claro.

-". Aunque me gusto la sorpresa que me dieron, no pensé que Eriol estaría aquí" dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-". Entonces no todo fue en vano... me alegro"

-". Oigan chicas por aquí" se oía la voz de Rika, que había notado que ellas dos se habían alejado un poco.

-". En seguida vamos" respondieron ambas.

Ya en el patio todos se encontraban charlando, conversaban de lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta Tomoeda, Chiharu había llegado junto con Yamazaki, venían conversando muy animadamente, hace años que no se habían visto, aunque claro algunas veces Yamazaki se salía de sus cabales y le empezaba a decir una que otra mentira, y Chiharu no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, oh no, ella le daba un buen puñetazo, claro aunque no tan fuerte, pero que dejaba noqueado al chico lo suficiente para regañarlo.

La noche llegaba y todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus casas, Tomoyo se había ido con sus invitados, estaban cansados y necesitaban un poco de reposo, ya que el día siguiente saldrían todos juntos, para lo que habían planeado...

-". Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Sakura" preguntó Kenji muy amablemente.

-". Muchas gracias, pero me vendrán a recoger" dijo ella sabiendo que su hermano le había hablado por que quería ir a recogerla, Touya como siempre tan sobre protector, aunque esta vez tenia sus motivos...

-". Entonces esperare contigo, creo que por eso no creo que tu hermano se enoje conmigo" lo que dijo Kenji le causo una leve gota sobre la cabeza de Sakura, en verdad conocía muy bien a su hermano, como para decir que cualquier chico que se le acercara a ella, lo molestaba, y mas aun cuando Touya sabia que el poseía magia.

-". Esta bien" - ella camino un poco y sintió súbitamente algo, la sensación de que la estaban observando, una sensación que le causó un escalofrió que le rodeo todo el cuerpo -"que... que es esto"- pensó para si misma.

-". Sucede algo Sakura" le pregunto Kenji al ver que su amiga quedaba estática y muy seria.

-". No, no nada,... pero sentí que nos estaban observando" - le dijo mirando a varios lados.

-". ¡Eh!... Estas segura Sakura... pues yo no sentí nada" le dijo cerrando los ojos y ampliando un poco su aura.

-". Bueno de seguro es mi imaginación..." y sonrió casi forzadamente, como ocultando algo.

No muy lejos de donde estaban una sombra salio de entre las sombras, veía a los jóvenes platicando, en lo que parecía un circulo mágico... sus ojos brillaban despiadadamente, algo se traía entre manos y no era nada bueno.

-". Ya queda poco tiempo, mmm....... veo que has vuelto" se dio vuelta par ver la figura de una mujer que entraba a la habitación, aparentaba unos veintisiete o veintiocho años, con unos ojos ambarinos penetrantes, muy intensos, que aun entre la oscuridad se podía distinguir el color brillante de sus ojos.

-". Con que esa su hija... es muy bella, y por lo que me ha dicho es muy poderosa"- dijo ella con aire de superioridad -"pero creo que será muy fácil poder atacarla"- añadió muy determinante.

-". No te confíes tanto, no la subestimes"- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa amenazadora -"por que ahora no muestra su verdadero poder"- aquel hombre miraba a los jóvenes de nuevo... esa joven de ojos verdes, era muy importante para lo que estaba planeando.

-". Ja, ja, ja, ja, ni con todo el poder que pueda poseer, podrá vencerme"- dijo bastante orgullosa de sus poderes, por que sabia muy bien el pasado de su familia...

-". Yo solo te lo prevengo... además ella no esta sola"- miro al circulo que tenia bajo sus pies, vio como se acercaban dos personas, la primera de cabello castaño negro y la otra de un cabello grisáceo. Sabia muy bien quienes eran, no por nada había esperado tanto tiempo...

-". Hola Sakura como has estado"- le sonrió amablemente Yukito, como era su costumbre.

-". Que tal Yukito..." dijo Sakura muy alegre de que su viejo amigo también estuviera aquí, -"veo que también has traído a los gemelos"- detrás de el aparecieron dos pequeñas figuras que de nuevo venían discutiendo, mientras a Touya le salían varias gotitas además de una que otra venita de enfado..., esos dos nunca dejarían de pelearse.

-". Si bueno, y que no se supone que tendrían un festival"- le dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-". El festival termino hermano,... hace mas de quince minutos" le respondió ella bastante molesta.

-". Pues no me culpes a mi sino a estos dos que nunca dejaban de pelear" dijo inculpando a los gemelos.

-". Lo sentimos Sakura"- respondieron los dos hermanos.

-". Esta bien, pero prometan que no volverán..." la joven fue interrumpida por las quejas de una niña fantasma.

-". Pero lo que pasa es que Juro no quería que jugáramos `yo veo' por que dice que es muy infantil"- ella ya tenia varias gotas sobre su cabeza, con ellos dos juntos era imposible, pensaba Sakura mientras la niña lanzaba una mirada desaprobadora sobre su hermano.

-". Y que quieres que haga, yo no quiero jugar a eso y punto" le dijo a su hermana cruzando los brazos mas molesto de lo que estaba. Gesto que causo que los demás les salieran una enorme gota.

-". Pero bueno, no creen que nos vayamos a nuestras casas, ya es demasiado tarde" dijo Kenji, que empezaba a bostezar -"nos vemos mañana Sakura y me despides de los gemelos, creo que de nuevo están peleando" se despidió de su amiga y compañera, mientras ella observaba a los hermanos pelearse y a Yukito intentar calmarlos, mientras su hermano no dejaba de ver al amigo de Sakura desconfiadamente.

-". Si... nos vemos" se despidió también Sakura.

Luego de observar a las personas que estaban reunidas en la entrada de la preparatoria, la mujer de ojos ambarinos se le acercó a su acompañante.

-". Espero que no te cause muchos problemas, mi querida Miyoshi"

-". Descuide que yo me encargare de todo" le dijo con una mirada despiadada -"esto será como dicen pan comido"- añadió bastante confiada -"además yo no pienso dejarme vencer, no hasta cumplir con mi promesa"- la decisión de ella causo que la persona junto a ella sonriera

-". En verdad tienes el mismo coraje que tu madre" dijo para si mismo aquel hombre mientras veía a la mujer marcharse –". Lastima que una hechicera como ella haya muerto, especialmente por una tontería como esa"- las facciones del hombre cambiaron bruscamente por enojo y frustración. Pero sonrío de nuevo al ver aquella joven de brillantes ojos verdes –"solo falta que algunas piezas mas aparezcan..."

**********************************************************************************

Era un nuevo día el sol había salido hace varias horas, cada vez los rayos del sol alumbraban mas fuertemente, hacia un poco de frió, ese día saldría con varios amigos de la infancia y esperaba que ese día fuera especial, así que Sakura se dispuso a buscar algo abrigador para ese día.

-". Puedo ir con Spi, por favor" - kero estaba suplicándole para que dijera un si -"te prometo que no daré problemas"

-". Esta bien, pero eso si no quiero que lo embriagues de nuevo con dulces" le dijo en un tono amenazador -"como la ultima ves"- Kero solo le salio una gotita, recordaba cuando Spi llego de visita, y por una broma Kero se enojó y le dio tantos dulces que y tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus dueños...

-". Yupi... ahora si vera Spi quien es el mejor... guardián... del mundo... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja" dijo el tomando varias poses de orgullo al mismo tiempo que un aura de fuego lo rodeaba, Sakura solo lo vio con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza -"ahora llamare a el cabezota de Spi" Kero tomo el teléfono que le había dado Tomoyo hace barios años.

-". Por cierto Sakura a que horas te veras con tus amigos" pregunto Kero dejando a un lado el teléfono.

-". A la nueve de la mañana ¿Por qué?" le dijo mientras se colocaba una coleta.

-". Por que son las ocho y quince, y veo que aun no estas lista" le respondió viendo el reloj.

-". ¡¡¡¡¡Que!!!!! No puede ser tan tarde" dijo ella viendo el reloj y caminado por tolos lados buscando lo que se iba aponer -"¡hay!!! Por que no me desperté más temprano" añadió

-". Entonces será mejor que te des prisa"

Baja de las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta el comedor donde se encontraba su padre y hermano, era día domingo y ambos tenían el día libre, o casi libre...

-". Buenos días" Saludo alegremente Sakura

-". Buenos días pequeña Sakura" a pesar de los años su padre aun la llamaba de ese modo.

-". Pues ya hora que bajaras, los monstruos siempre necesitan más tiempo para dormir que las personas normales" dijo sarcásticamente su hermano, nunca dejaría de molestarla.

-". Hermanooooo" apretó fuertemente los puños, acaso Touya nunca la dejaría de molestar -"_uf... mejor lo dejo así... hoy será un buen día_" pensó ella, no quería comenzar mal un día especial para ella.

-". Gracias por la comida" dijeron al mismo tiempo

-". Por cierto Sakura, lamento no haber asistido a al presentación de tu grupo" dijo su padre un poco triste...

-". Descuida papá, se que estas muy ocupado, así que no te preocupes, además Tomoyo nos hizo el favor de grabarlo todo por video y nos dará una copia"

-". Este es tu ultimo año no es así Sakura" le pregunto su hermano pensando que hará después su hermana, por que conociéndola aun no había tomado una decisión.

-". Si" contesto ella.

-". Y ya decidiste que vas a estudiar"- la miro sabiendo que no se había decidido por nada.

-". ¡Eh!... bueno aun no lo tengo del todo decidido" apareció una gotita sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

-". Lo suponía" dijo el frunciendo un poco el seño, no se había equivocado.

-". Hermano..." le dijo bastante molesta, cono le gustaba criticarla _"bueno aunque hay algo que si me gusta"_ pensó para si misma.

-". Ya veras que pronto encontraras lo que a ti te guste"- le dijo afablemente su padre, siempre tan compresivo.

-". Si" contesto ella con una sonrisa, en verdad había algo que le había interesado mucho pero que un no estaba del todo decidida.

-". Oye Sakura... que no se te hacia tarde" le dijo de nuevo su hermano con un tono de sarcasmo.

-". ¡Hay! si es cierto" recordó ella tenia que reunirse pronto.

-". Es día domingo, ¿Por qué estas tan apurada?"- le pregunto su padre.

-". Lo que pasa es que quede de verme con unos viejos amigos"

-". Ya veo" le dijo con una sonrisa "a se me olvidaba... ha llegado una carta para ti... esta en la mesa de la sala"

-". Bueno yo ya me voy" dijo su hermano levantándose de la mesa y tomando una mochila.

-". Otra vez te vas, pensé que ahora no tenias que ir a trabajar" le pregunto Sakura, sabiendo que ese día no tenia turno en el hospital.

-". Quede de ir a buscar a una nueva doctora al aeropuerto de Tokio,... no tardare mucho"

-". Que te vaya bien hijo"

-". Es cierto a mi también se me hace tarde" recordó Sakura viendo el reloj de muñeca en su mano.

-". Ten mucho cuidado hija" dijo su padre, un poco ¿preocupado?

-". No te preocupes papá" se despidió de su padre en la rendija del jardín como cuando era niña -"nos vemos"- se despidió haciendo un gesto de despedida desde la bicicleta color rosa, no la había usado por que días antes de que hicieran el proyecto para el festival, había tenido un accidente en donde la bicicleta había sido la principal victima de este...

Cuando la joven de ojos verdes había dado la vuelta en la esquina, una figura apareció al lado del padre de Sakura, era una mujer de cabellos negros grisáceos, ojos verdes y de tez pálida...

-". Tu sabes que no hay por que preocuparse" una voz muy dulce se hacia acercado a el padre de Sakura.

-". Lo se" contesto el señor Kinomoto viendo por donde se había ido su hija -"pero tu sabes que no siempre se puede huir del pasado"- el tono del amable y compresivo señor Kinomoto era muy melancólico, como si anteriormente hubiera sufrido por un pasado doloroso -"Nadeshiko... ha llegado la hora, ¿no es así?"

-". Si... pero tu sabes que ella es muy fuerte, y que sabrá afrontarlo, no importa lo que pase" le respondió confiando en su hija.

-". Solo desearía poder hacer algo" le dijo en un tono preocupado, sabiendo que algo muy peligroso se estaba acercando a su familia. Y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-". Pero esto... tu no lo puedes evitar, querido, ella tendría que afrontarlo tarde o temprano" dijo con un semblante de preocupación por su hija.

-". Lo se..."

**********************************************************************************

Mientras tanto un grupo de jóvenes estaban esperando la llegada de la castaña, estaban frente al parque pingüino, no habían esperado mucho, aunque sabían de la costumbre de su amiga de llegar tarde, así que le dieron tiempo; a lo lejos una joven de ojos verdes se acercaba en su bicicleta color rosa.

--". Miren allá viene" vio la amatista, que había estado viendo cuando llegaba su amiga.

-". ¡Uf! Lamento haber llegado tarde" dijo bastante cansada.

-". No te preocupes, apenas nosotros habíamos llegado" le dijo Rika, sabiendo el hábito de Sakura.

-". Bueno ahora que estamos todos que les parece si vamos al centro comercial"

-". Me parece una buena idea" contesto la oji verde.

Todos asintieron, Sakura dejo su bicicleta cerca de un parque en donde se podía pasear con ella, tomaron el autobús al centro comercial, Sakura veía el monótono paisaje que estaba en esa apoca, y recordó a una persona a la que no le gustaba el frió.

-". Shaoran" suspiro ella, como lo extrañaba, pero quizás el ya tenia una vida propia, quizás el ya era feliz, para ella lo que mas importaba era que el fuera feliz, no importaba si era con ella o con alguien mas, como le había dicho su amiga Tomoyo hace años, esa frase se la había grabado en su memoria.

Al llegar allá, fueron muchas risas, platicaron de muchas cosas, de que es lo que harían el próximo año, ya que este año se graduarían y pasarían a la universidad, creo que para algunos era bastante obvio de que es lo que elegirían algunos de ellos, como que Naoko pensaba estudiar bellas artes y literatura en el extranjero, cosa que les pareció muy buena a sus amigos, muy adecuado para ella, pero también tristeza por que no la verían por un buen tiempo, pero eso no importaba mientras ella hiciera lo que la hacia feliz.

Mientras Tomoyo estudiaría diseño y confección, caso que causo que Sakura le saliera una gotita ¿Por qué será?, Rika también haría su vida y elegiría la carrera de relaciones humanas, mientras Chiharu, que pasó un tiempo ayudando a su familia en sus negocios, decidió tomar economía y finanzas, por algo le había agradado esa carrera, y su novio, Yamazaki había dicho de una manera un tanto graciosa que había decidido estudiar comunicaciones, todos les salieron varias gotitas, preguntándose por que elegiría tal carrera.

Bueno la mayoría ya había decidido que estudiaría, Kenji escogió la carrera de periodista, le encantaba ir de lugar en lugar sin rumbo fijo, e incluso Eriol que escogió ciencias políticas, aunque no había dicho por que lo había escogido, le pareció una carrera interesante, además de haber dijo casi susurrando una carrera que solo oyeron Sakura, Kenji y Tomoyo... había dicho ¡¿detective?!...

Sakura un no tenia un carrera por elegir aunque le gustaba mucho la arqueología, igual que su padre, tal vez eso había influencia en su decisión que no estaba del todo convencida, aunque tal vez mas adelante... estudiaría esa carrera.

**********************

Era un poco tarde, luego de risas, charlas sobre lo que harían, y una que otra mentira por parte de Yamasaki, en donde la única persona que se las tragaba era, claro , Sakura. Estaban a punto de irse, en eso Naoko vio un letrero que le llamo mucho la atención:

**Gran Bazar de curiosidades.**

**Lugar: plaza central de centro comercial Kawaii**

-". Por que no vamos chicos" dijo la joven con anteojos -"ha de estar muy interesante" todos los demás asintieron, después de todo era un simple bazar.

Al llegar al lugar vieron a varias vendedoras con varios puestos donde tenían muchas curiosidades, collares, relojes antiguos, instrumentos musicales muy extraños, en fin una gran variedad de artículos de diversos países y épocas.

-". Están buscando algo en especial" se acerco una vendedora con la amabilidad acostumbrada de los comerciantes -"tal vez encuentres algo que no estabas buscando"

-". Bueno solo curioseábamos" le respondió amablemente Sakura.

Mientras los demás veían los diversos artículos, que encontraban muy interesantes y algunos hasta extraños, ella se fijo en una collar muy extraño de color blanco, sentía algo en el, una fuerza que antes no había sentido, entonces se dio cuenta, ese collar poseía magia... lo tomo... y sintió una energía rodeándola. Una vendedora se acerco a ella...

Era una europea de unos 29 a33 años, de cabello de un negro muy oscuro y liso, ojos de color miel, un poco alta, de tez trigueña, parecía que había viajado por todo el mundo, traía un traje un tanto peculiar, falda gitana de color azul y una camisa blanca también en un estilo gitano.

-". Te gusta" le dijo muy amablemente -"es curioso, ese collar es muy especial, pero nunca antes las personas se habían atrevido a verlo, por mas intentos que hacíamos por venderlo" de dijo observando aquel collar y luego a la figura de la chica de ojos verdes.

-". Pues a mi me parece muy lindo... _pero hay algo en el que me da la impresión de que es algo mas" _pensó ella_._

-". Pues se dice que este collar le perteneció a una hechicera del siglo XIV, dice la leyenda que ella misma la creo para defender lo que mas quería... aunque con ello... ella perdió su vida poco después de crearla" dijo esto con un tono de nostalgia.

Sakura solo veía a la extraña gema, sentía una calidez que emanaba de la misma, quizás si era cierto esa historia.

-". Quizás si lo compre" se convenció la joven Cards Master.

-". Si quieres te lo puedes llevar, es un obsequio" le dijo muy amablemente la vendedora.

-". ¡Que!... yo... yo no podría... aceptarlo, es muy bello" lo dejo rápidamente en una de las mesas donde lo había tomado.

-". No te preocupes, es un regalo, estoy segura que te traerá mucha suerte, además no muchas personas se acercan a ver esta gema, tu eres la primera en hacerlo y sospecho que es por que hay algo muy especial en ti... no es así" ella solo asintió, le había extrañado que dijera eso, acaso ella poseía algún don especial, si era así por que no podía sentirlo.

Ella lo tomo de nuevo y otra vez sintió una calidez y una energía que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y vio la figura de una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes como ella, se veía muy triste. Y logro distinguir que ella veía a unas personas detrás de ella -"que bueno que lograron llegar"- fue todo lo que pudo escuchar por que la visión desapareció.

En su distracción la vendedora desapareció misteriosamente, tal y como se la había acercado...

-". Sakura, ¿Sakura qué sucede?" oyó la voz de Tomoyo

-". Tomoyo... no viste a la vendedora que estaba aquí" dijo saliendo de aquel recuerdo y de la impresión que le había causado.

-". A que te refieres, si las vendedoras estaban con nosotros" le extraño mucho por que cuando fueron a curiosear ella se había separado del grupo.

-". Entonces quien era ella" se preguntó -"por que ni si quiera me dio su nombre" le extraño mucho mas, por que le había dado aquel collar con extraña gema.

En eso entran Eriol con Kenji que habían notado una fuerza bastante extraña, además el aura de Sakura había aumentado en esos momentos.

-". Sakura que fue esa energía, era muy fuerte" se acerco Kenji junto con Eriol que habían notado aquella energía que emanaba era de la gema que llevaba colgado Sakura.

-". Sakura que fue eso..." le pregunto Eriol bastante sorprendido y observando fijamente aquella gema... "y que es esa gema puedo sentir poderes en ella"

-". En realidad no estoy segura, pero esta gema emite un poder muy extraño" les dijo tomando con su mano aquella gema -"pero la persona que me lo dio desapareció misteriosamente"

-". Que persona Sakura" le pregunto Eriol que no había sentido a nadie mas cerca de Sakura.

-". En realidad no lo se... no me dijo su nombre, aunque llevaba un traje parecido a una gitana" les explico a sus acompañantes.

-". Oigan chicos es hora de irnos" les hablo Chiharu que se encontraba con los demás en la entrada principal del centro comercial.

-". Si ya vamos" contesto la joven de ojos azules.

-". Será mejor que vallamos o los empezaremos a preocupar" dijo Kenji un poco intrigado por la gema que tenia Sakura.

Todos fueron con ellos pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, era totalmente extraño que de la nada Sakura haya recibido una gema con una fuerza extraña y mas aun, que aquella persona que se la dió haya desaparecido tal y como apareció... misteriosamente. Que estaría pasando ahora...

En eso... dos personas los observaban, una con una capa que cubría su rostro y la otra con unos ojos ambarinos amenazantes que incluso daban miedo y temor al verlos con una sonrisa maliciosa...

-". Pronto llegara la hora Flor de Cerezos" dijo la persona encapuchada -"encárgate de ella, por favor, ya que ahora mas piezas están apareciendo"

-". No se preocupe..." sonrió la mujer de ojos ambarinos -"después de todo la promesa si estará cumplida...madre" susurro para que nadie mas escuchara, pero la otra persona logro distinguir lo que decía.

En esos momentos Sakura siente que de nuevo son observados, y se preocupa, no le agradaba nada esta sensación, para ella siente que un peligro se estaba acercando... más que antes y eso la preocupaba.

-". Sakura que te sucede" preguntó la amatista -"estas mas distraída que de costumbre"

-". No me sucede nada Tomoyo" le dijo para no preocuparla, pero sabia que con ella no podía ocultarle nada.

-". Eso no es cierto" le dijo bastante preocupada -"nos ocultas algo... lo veo en tus ojos"

-". Tomoyo yo...." no la dejo terminar

-". Sakura sabes que nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte sea lo que sea" le dijo sinceramente, sabia que algo le preocupaba y lo ocultaba para no preocuparlos...

-". Si, si lo se, pero por ahora no estoy del todo segura" le dijo con cierta preocupación en sus ojos -"por favor no le digas a nadie, aun no hay nada seguro y con lo que paso ahora... mucho menos quiero preocuparlos mas de lo que ya están" le dijo suplicándole.

-". Pero si es un enemigo, cuenta con nosotros para ayudarte... no nos ocultes lo que te pasa" le dijo con una decisión fuerte en sus ojos.

-". Gracias Tomoyo" abrazo a su amiga, Tomoyo siempre sabia cuando ocultaba algo y la apoyaba incluso cuando no sabia lo que pasaba.

Era ya muy tarde y habían ido a la estación de trenes para despedir a sus amigos, mañana era lunes y también día de clases y aun faltaban cuatro semanas para las vacaciones, llegando el tren que se dirigía hacia Tokio, Yamasaki, Naoko y Rika se despedían pero con una promesa de volverse a reunir muy pronto.

Cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivos hogares, dejando atrás lo que había sucedido en el centro comercial. Sakura llego a su casa un poco cansada vio la carta que le había dicho su padre en la mañana, la tomo y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Vio a su viejo amigo recostado sobre su cama, no quería despertarlo así que se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, abrió la carta, vio que en el sobre no tenia remitente, mas que una insignia, el símbolo del Ying y Yang dentro de un pentagrama, y en los extremos cinco círculos con los signos chinos, y rodeándolo a todo dos dragones chinos, esa insignia le pareció muy extraña, pocas veces la había visto y había sido en viejos libros de la profesora Mizuki, extendió la carta y fue grande su sorpresa, sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo,... era totalmente imposible para ella...

**Continuara...**

**Notas de autora:**

Bien ya pueden matarme, se que a varios les ilusiona ver a la pareja de E&T juntos, pero se tendrán que esperar un poco, pero descuiden que al final ellos quedaran juntos.

Bueno creo que ya va ser hora que los demás personajes hagan su aparición, aunque algunos aparecerán dentro de muy poco.

Entonces que les pareció la primera aparición del enemigo, aun no les doy los nombres de ellos por que he dejado una que otras sorpresas para más de alguno de nuestros personajes. Oh por cierto esperen pronto la reunión de S&S, se que muchos lo estaran esperando. les agradezco que esten al tanto de la actualizacion de los capitulos, esperen el proximo en unas semanas... bueno quiza en menos tiempo ji, ji, ji,...

Por cierto la canción se llama FAITH de Celine Dion es la versión en español espero que les haya gustado.

**Avances de capitulo:**

Una carta trae muchas sorpresas a Sakura y un evento que no se puede evitar por mas tiempo, mientras un joven de ojos castaños hace su aparición con una misión que le han encomendado y tendrá que viajar a ni mas ni menos a Japón...

A por cierto: preguntas, sugerencias, regaños, coscorrones, o nuevas ideas escríbanme en los reviews. Espero pronto sus comentarios.


	5. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: eventos inevitables.**

Era un hermoso día lunes, comenzaba otra semana de clases, el día anterior se la había pasado de maravilla, vieron a sus amigos de primaria, platicaron de muchas cosas, ese día había sido casi perfecto, de no haber sido por que sucedió algo que no habían imaginado, pero dejando eso atrás salio todo muy bien.

Sakura seguía con su vida cotidiana, había salido temprano, cosa que hacia muy pocas veces y fue a dar un pequeño paseo antes de entrar a clases.

Aquella gema, le parecía muy extraña por eso paso parte de la noche pensando en que podía suceder... además de esa carta que había recibido... por que ahora se tenían que complicar las cosas...

-". Ah..... Ni siquiera Kero sabia de esta gema... ni mucho menos de esa carta... me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con las presentimientos que he sentido... solo espero que nada malo pase..."- pero algo le decía que no era así, que estuviera alerta por que el peligro se le acercaba cada vez mas –". Pero... por que ni Eriol ni Kenji no sienten la sensación de estar siendo observados... no quiero preocuparlos, en especial cuando Eriol y Tomoyo se quieren mucho, no les arruinare su felicidad... pero..."- esperaba que aquel peligro no fuera a pasar pero algo le decía que no era así y que iba a afectar a sus seres queridos –"... Pero si es un enemigo, no permitiré que haga daño a personas inocentes... ni tampoco a las personas que quiero"- se dijo así misma, firmemente convencida, esa carta significaba algo que no era muy bueno y las sensaciones de estos últimos días no ayudaban en nada, lo mejor seria platicar esto con sus amigos...

Mientras Sakura se dirigía a la escuela, en otro lugar del mundo, en Hong Kong, en lo que parecía un enorme salón, con excepción que lo usaban para entrenamientos, un joven de ojos grises, piel trigueña, con una espada en sus maños, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, su contendiente era muy hábil, y lo sabia, en especial cuando su contrincante era experto en esa clase de batalla, pero no se rendiría fácilmente, quería probarse a si mismo cuanto era hábil... y lo había tomado muy enserio...

-". Veo... que... eres... muy bueno... mas de lo que me habían contado" dijo entrecortadamente, mientras la otra persona solo sonrió.

-". Si pero tu también lo eres..."

La batalla estaba muy reñida, cualquiera que se distrajera su oponente tomaría esa ventaja para obtener la victoria.

-". Ahora se por que dicen que no hay que darte la espalda en una pelea" el joven de ojos grises sudaba a mares, había subestimado a su oponente, sabia que era bueno pero esta era la primera vez que peleaba con el y eso que lo conocía hace tiempo, ahora solo esquivaba cada uno de los ataques.

-". A si... pues lo mismo me han dicho de ti" sonrió de nuevo, en vedad era bueno y eso la sabia, pero empezaba a cansarse y se seguir a si nadie saldría victorioso, entonces decidió...

Con un rápido movimiento de su espada, desarmo al joven de ojos grises, dejándolo completamente estupefacto.

-". _Como... como hizo eso_" pensó el joven de ojos plateados, no sabia como lo había hecho pero lo dejo desarmado y a pocos milímetros de que la espada se su contrincante lo tocara, era totalmente increíble. Incluso lo había dejado en el suelo –"con razón dicen que eres el mejor de todos.

-". Tu también lo eres Tao..." dijo el ganador de aquella pequeña batalla.

-". Si pero creo que no fue lo suficiente... Shaoran" el aludido solo sonrió.

-". Solo necesitas mas practica" dijo ofreciéndole su mano a su amigo y ayudándolo a levantarse

Shaoran Li, un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate, alto y atlético, muy serio y además muy responsable, tanto que lo apartaba de los demás jóvenes de su edad, el era destinado a ocupar el puesto de su padre como el jefe de su familia, pero aun no tenia la edad suficiente para ello, aunque con esa responsabilidad también traía obligaciones que tenia que cumplir, a decir verdad su único amigo era Tao Wang, que lo conocía desde la infancia, pero por lo demás no tenia amigos, bueno compañeros si tenia y muchos pero solo era por interés en el, el era de una familia poderosa, y no solo económicamente sino también una familia poderosa en el mundo de la magia, también era considerado un hechicero poderoso y un hábil espadachín.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron sus cosas y se dirigían a la salida, como ya habían acabado de entrenar se dirigían a sus casas, bueno Shaoran iba a la biblioteca, lugar que era muy frecuentado por el joven hechicero.

-". Bueno Shaoran que harás ahora que salimos de vacaciones...

-". A que te refieres"

-". ¡Hola! Me refiero a si estudiaras o que harás"

-". Aun no lo he pensado"

-". ¡Que! Como que aun no lo has pensado, han pasado tres meses desde que salimos de la preparatoria y aun no lo has pensado"

-". Bueno no he tenido tiempo par ello" dijo tomando sus cosas.

-". Como que no has tenido tiempo, te la pasas en la biblioteca o entrenando, sabes que dentro de poco comenzaran las clases en al universidad" su amigo ya estaba desesperado, le había hecho la misma pregunta cada vez que se encontraban -"en vedad amigo que contigo es imposible"

-". Shaoran... Shaoran" oyeron una voz que se oía muy cerca –"Shaoran espera..."

-". Mei Ling que haces aquí"

-". Te estaba buscando... que mas" vio que junto con su primo estaba otra persona –". Oh hola Tao"

-". Que tal Mei Ling"

-".oh si se me olvidaba... tía Ieran te busca... dice que es algo muy importante" recordó la joven de ojos rubí.

-". Te dijo mi madre de que se trataba" su primo la interrogó

-". No,... no me dijo, pero si me dijo que también quería ver a Tao.

-". Y por que a mi"

-". No lo se, solo me dijo que fueran al salón del consejo"

-". Entonces debe de ser algo muy serio"

-". Que crees que quiera el consejo"

-". Eso lo averiguaremos cuando vayamos allá"

Los dos jóvenes salieron presurosos, dejando a la chica de ojos rubí en el lugar, sabían que si el consejo los había llamado personalmente se trataba de algo serio.

Al llegar al lugar ubicado en la zona mas oculta de Hong Kong, el edificio llamado el "Templo del Dragón", que era en el exterior muy antiguo y de apariencia poco llamativa, pero esto solo era una fachada, por que en el interior era otra cosa, adornado majestuosamente, con diversos salones, algunos se usaban para entrenamiento de los hechiceros o hechiceras que ahí se mantenían, otros eran bibliotecas de diversas épocas y de diferentes continentes, pero en el ultimo piso se encontraba el "Salón del Consejo", cuya entrada estaba vigilada por guardias con armaduras orientales, que solo le permitían el paso a personas autorizadas por el consejo.

-". Somos Li Shaoran y Long Tao" dijo el joven de ojos grises

-". Venimos por que el consejo nos llamo hasta aquí" termino de decir el joven Shaoran con un aire frío.

Los guardias les permitieron el paso, y una mujer de ojos azules como la mar, que trabajaba como asistente del consejo los guió.

-". Vengan por favor el consejo los esperan"

-". Hay no esperen" se oyó una voz muy dulce en la entrada del consejo –". Lo siento pero se me hizo tarde"

-". No te preocupes has llegado justo a tiempo" dijo amablemente la mujer china –". Por aquí"

La mujer los guió hasta una majestuosa puerta, esta estaba tallada a mano con decoraciones finísimas y muy antigua, a cada lado de la puerta estaba tallada dos dragones chinos, parecían que estos protegían la entrada del lugar.

La mujer china entro al salón dejando a los tres jóvenes en la entrada del el..

-"el consejo no recibe personalmente a hechiceros" dijo la joven que había llegado casi tarde "supongo que ha de ser algo muy importante"

-". En realidad no sabemos" contesto el joven de ojos grises.

-". Podemos saber quien eres tu" dijo bastante frió el joven de ojos canela, con una mirada de desconfianza.

-". ¡Oh! Si es cierto aun no me he presentado" dijo muy simpática –"Soy Yong Cho, y al igual que ustedes el consejo me pidió que viniera"

-". Entonces tu también eres una hechicera" pregunto el joven de ojos grises.

-". Si así es" contesto con una sonrisa.

-". No me había dado cuenta" dijo observando a la chica de pies a cabeza "no se siente tus poderes" dijo concentrándose y tratando de sentir los poderes de la chica -"... acaso los ocultas... digo por que no los puedo percibir"

-". Sip!, pero ustedes aun no me han dicho sus nombres"

-". Creo que no... Bueno yo soy Long Tao... y el es Li Shaoran"

-". Es un gusto conocerlos" hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-". Que crees que nos digan allá adentro Yong"

-". Pues no lo se" dijo mirando la majestuosa puerta –"pero dime Cho... no me gusta mucho las formalidades"

-". De acuerdo Yon... digo Cho"

-". Que me dices tu Li" se dirigió al chico de ojos marrones.

-". Pues no lo se" dijo el joven de ojos marrones bastante cortante.

-". Dime siempre es así" dijo la chica susurrándole al joven de ojos grises que tenia a la par.

-". Ah!!!! Pues... este..."

Se oyó que alguien habría la puerta, y vieron que la mujer china salía del salón.

-". El consejo los recibirá en este momento"

Los tres jóvenes asintieron, caminaron hacia el interior del salón del consejo, dentro del el se encontraba una mesa rectangular alargada con ocho sillas, donde cada una del consejo se sentaba, en el piso se encontraba un símbolo, era un pentagrama, en cuyo interior estaba el símbolo del ying y yang, con cinco círculos rodeándolos con signos chinos y a todos estos símbolos los rodeaba dos dragones chinos.

-". Que bueno que están aquí" dijo una mujer china de ojos negros bastante fríos y cabello del mismo color de sus ojos.

-". Mi madre nos informó que querían vernos" contesto cortésmente el joven de ojos canela.

-". Así es" dijo un hombre que por su aspecto procedía de la india con un traje del mismo país.

-". Deberán saber que según nuestros informantes, una hechicera que hemos identificado como Miyoshi Kanegawa, ha estado atacando a varios magos de Japón" dijo un anciano con un kimono, de cabello grisáceo sus ojos eran blancos lo que le daba un poco de misterio.

-". Según lo que nos informaron busca un objeto" añadió una mujer coreana de cabellos marrones y ojos grises.

-". Una gema para ser mas exactos, y por lo que sabemos esta guarda un poder que no hemos podido identificar" dijo la mujer china.

-". Es por eso que los hemos reunido a los tres... por que sabemos que son capaces de resolver esta situación" añadió el hombre de la india.

-". Deberán capturar a Kanegawa y traerla hasta aquí para que sea enjuiciada, tal y como dicta la ley"

-". Pero deberán tener mucho cuidado, pues ella es poderosa y además no esta sola" dijo el anciano de ojos sin color.

-". Creemos que un hechicero se le ha unido y juntos podrían desequilibrar la energía y la magia, y mucho mas si encuentran esa gema" dijo muy seria la mujer china.

-". Y saben donde se encuentra esta gema, así la protegeríamos y evitar que la tomen" se dirigió hacia ellos Cho viendo que esto no se trataba de una simple misión.

-". No... No lo sabemos, al parecer su energía esta oculta y hasta ahora no hemos podido sentirla" dijo la mujer coreana "pero si la encuentra nadie podrá detenerla, ni siquiera nosotros, los del consejo" añadió muy seria y con preocupación.

-". Sabemos que es un poco precipitado, pero si ella consigue su objetivo, el equilibrio de la energía se rompería" dijo un anciano de ojos rubí cuyo cabello negro grisáceo, estaba sujetado por una coleta con un traje chino.

-". Por eso deberán de viajar a Tokio Japón, donde según nuestros contactos es donde se encuentra por el momento". Dijo el anciano de ojos sin color.

-". Y detenerla antes que encuentre la gema" dijo la mujer china de ojos fríos.

-". Están dispuestos a aceptar esta misión" se dirigí hacia los tres jóvenes el hombre de la India

-". Si, si la acepto" dijo muy serio y decidido Shaoran -". Alguien que usa sus poderes de forma incorrecta y egoísta no debería de ser un hechicero"

-". Yo también... lo acepto" dijo muy seria Cho que estaba al lado de Tao –". No pienso permitir que una persona así, ponga el riesgo el equilibrio de la energía"

-". Y yo... también lo acepto"

-". Me gusta su decisión... entonces saldrán mañana mismo a Japón" sonrió el anciano de ojos sin color.

-". Trabajen unidos por que la unión hace la fuerza..."- respondió la mujer china

-". Lo único que les podemos desear es buena suerte" añadió la representante de Corea.

-". Pero si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedirla"- dijo con una mirada preocupante el hechicero de la India.

Los tres jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y salieron del lugar, dejando a los ocho hechiceros.

-". Son jóvenes muy poderosos"- comento el anciano de ojos blancos, sintiendo las presencias de los jóvenes abandonar el salón.

-". Si lo son, de lo contrario no les hubiéramos pedido que hicieran esta misión"- le respondió la mujer china.

-". Pero me preocupa que no lo puedan lograr"-

-". Solo esperemos que salgan victoriosos y que sus corazones sean fuertes"-

-". Descuiden, estoy segura que ellos lo lograran" frente a ellos esta aquella mujer que había atendido a los jóvenes. –"por algo fueron elegidos en mis visiones"

-". Si"- respondieron al mismo tiempo

*****************************

Afuera del lugar los tres jóvenes discutían acerca de la misión que les acababan de asignar, sabían que no iba ser fácil...

-". Bueno saldremos mañana temprano, así tenemos tiempo para preparar nuestras cosas" dijo Cho bastante animada.

-". Por que te alegras si es muy serio lo que nos acaban de decir" interrumpió un joven muy serio, y que en sus ojos chocolates se veía la preocupación.

-". Si es cierto, pero no hay que estar todo el tiempo lamentándose por las cosas malas que nos suceden... no lo creen"

-". Bueno lo mejor por ahora es alistar todo, no sabemos lo que podemos necesitar allá" -Tao, trato de calmar la tensión que había entre ellos.

-". Si tienes razón... que tal si nos vemos en el aeropuerto a las ocho de la mañana, así nos iremos todos juntos" la actitud de Cho era bastante alegre, y animosa...

-". Por mi esta bien, nos vemos mañana" dijo de nuevo cortadamente Shaoran, mientras el caminaba hacia la salida.

-". Shaoran..." su amigo noto ese comportamiento, de seguro algo le preocupaba, si eso era seguro.

-". Dime... no me contéstate a la pregunta que te hice...Li Siempre actúa de ese modo"

-". Bueno no... No siempre"

-". Esta bien... Entonces nos vemos mañana, tengo que avisarle a mi hermana que me iré de viaje, creo que armara un alboroto cuando se lo diga"

-". Te deseo suerte con eso... nos vemos mañana"

***********************************************************************

En Tomoeda, había llegado el receso, tres jóvenes se encontraban en los jardines del instituto al que asistían,

-". Kenji... Tomoyo, creo que necesito hablar con ustedes... y también con Eriol" dijo la joven Cards Master con cierta preocupación en sus ojos –"... se trata de lo que paso el fin de semana y también de algo mas"

-". Es algo peligroso, no se así... lo veo en tus ojos"- comento la amatista viendo como la joven de ojos verdes bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-". En realidad no estoy segura... pero lo que ha pasado últimamente... me deja muy preocupada, y si lo que sospecho es cierto, tendremos que hacer algo..."

-". Si es así... sea lo que sea estaremos ahí para apoyarte"- Kenji tomo la mano de Sakura en señal de apoyo, y esta respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-"... somos tus amigos y no dudes que cuentas con nosotros..." dijo la joven de ojos azules con una actitud decisiva -"...y si es para verte de nuevo en acción..." a la muchacha le empezaron a salir estrellitas de sus ojos –"...ahora la joven y valiente Cards Captors peleara de nuevo... eso seria muy emocionante..."- muy bien las estrellitas que salían de sus ojos se convertían en enormes chispas de emoción -"...y no dudes que confeccionare nuevos estilos... te veras divina en acción..."

-". Pe... Pero... Tomoyo no crees que esto sea un poco precipitado..."

-". No Sakura... "

-". Entonces será mejor que nos reunamos, por cierto Sakura cuando lo haremos" comento el joven de ojos zafiro.

-". Bueno... Estaba pensando que también debería de hablar con Yue y Kero así... que iré a la casa de Yukito esta noche, aunque lo mejor seria que lo hablara con todos juntos..."

-". Entonces esta noche será... me comunicare con Eriol para que asista"-

-". Muchas gracias Kenji"-

-". No hay problema" se acerco a ella y le susurro "tal vez podamos idear otro plan para unir a la parejita ji, ji, ji, ji,..."- en esos momentos toco el timbre para el regreso a clases.

-". El timbre toco será mejor que regresemos a clases"

Al llegar el toque de salida los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura de ahí saldrían a casa de Yukito, y es que ahora el vivía solo, bueno o casi solo, ya que con el vivían Juri y Juro Mizuno, los gemelos fantasmas, sus abuelos se mudaron a Alemania hace algunos años, y solo vivían ellos en la enorme casa Tsukishiro.

******************************************

Sakura dejo lista la cena, dejando un mensaje que llegaría tarde por un proyecto en grupo, salio junto con Kero y sus amigos, sin olvidar el libro de las Sakura Cards, había llamado a Yukito esa misma tarde, diciéndole también que no lo dijera a su hermano o el se preocuparía y eso no lo quería... lo bueno para ella es que ese día llegaría tarde...

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron a Eriol parado frente a la puerta de la enorme casa. Tsukishiro, y junto a el se encontraban una joven que reconocieron inmediatamente, era alguien que no habían visto hace mucho tiempo...

-". Eriol... llegaste temprano"- dijo alegremente Sakura acercándose al joven de gafas.

-". En realidad llegue hace poco..."- respondió con una dulce sonrisa –"

-". Que tal... hace tiempo que no nos vemos"- ante ellos apareció una joven que no había cambiado casi nada en todos estos años, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, de bonita figura, con un carácter alegre y despreocupado

-". Akisuki, cuanto tiempo"- contesto la joven ojiverde

-". Pues lo mismo digo, y ya que veo que te has convertido en una hermosa señorita, de seguro has de causar admiración entre los chicos..."- ante el comentario de la guardiana Sakura se sonrojo un poco

-". Bueno lo mejor será que entremos... tengo algo que decirles y es muy importante" – intervino Sakura muy seria y dejando preocupados a sus acompañantes... Sakura nunca había tenido esa mirada

Ya todos dentro de la casa, el joven Yukito atendió a sus invitados, pero luego de unos minutos de platicas amenas, la joven ojiverde se levanto... y al mismo tiempo el joven de cabellos grisáceos cambiaba para dar lugar al serio guardián de la luna...

-"Creo que querrán saber por que les pedí que vinieran"- la mirada de la joven era de preocupación, y esto desconcertó a los presentes, si Sakura estaba de ese modo era por que es algo muy importante –"...y es que hace unos días he estado sintiendo que nos observan y eso me causa un gran temor... además que recibí una carta el día de ayer... que me preocupo mucho mas"

-"Sakura esto tiene que ver con la gema que ahora llevas"- pregunto el siempre serio guardián de la luna, ya que desque que llego había sentido la enorme energía que emanaba la gema.

-"Si así es Yue, desde que tengo esta gema, puedo sentir dentro de ella un gran poder"

-"Sakura con respecto a eso, ayer que vi esa gema, investigue un poco y no tengo ninguna referencia con ella, y como los recuerdos del Mago Clow no están del todo completos tengo ciertas dudas sobre eso, además al igual que tu he sentido presencias muy poderosas, lejanas pero poderosas"- comento la actual reencarnación del mago Clow

-"Pues para serte sincero Sakura, yo también tengo mis dudas..."- comento Kenji cruzándose de brazos, pero en ese momento una presencia extraña se sintió demasiado cerca, los tres hechiceros se pusieron en guardia y las verdaderas personalidades de los guardianes salieron a la luz, esta presencia era poderosa y se sentía una energía negativa en el.

Salieron todos dejando a Tomoyo al lado del guardián del sol de las Sakura Cards.

-"Pero que es esta presencia"- preguntó la joven de ojos esmeralda.

-"No lo se Sakura... pero ten cuidado, esta aura no me gusta para nada"- comento la reencarnación de Clow, con una mirada preocupante –"Ruby Moon, mantente atenta, pero que las cosas se pongan... un tanto divertidas"-

-"De acuerdo,... Yue espero que hayas mejorado en tus ataques"- el comentario de la guardiana de Eriol, no causo lo que esperaba, ya que ni siquiera hubo expresión en Yue, aunque Sakura rió un poco. En eso la presencia que habían sentido se hacia mas fuerte, delante de ellos estaba una figura de largos cabellos agitados por el viento, todos optaron una posición de defensa era mejor tener cuidado con ella.

La joven ojiverde se preguntaba como este tipo de presencias no se deberían de sentir en una ciudad como Tomoeda. Rápidamente sacó su báculo... solo por precaución, pero no contaba mucho con eso...

-"Con que son ustedes los hechiceros por fin los conozco en persona... "- sonrío levemente –"y yo que pensé que seria un mejor reto"- la voz de mujer se escucho, fría y siniestra, con un toque de decepción en sus ojos ambarinos.

-"Lamentamos no satisfacer sus expectativas... señorita... pero tal vez no nos conozca... del todo"- los ojos de Eriol brillaron con malicia y astucia, algo que no le gusto en nada a la hechicera frente a ellos.

-"Pues ustedes tampoco me conocen... y creo que no lograran conocerme tampoco"- de repente un aura oscura se hizo mas fuerte –"pero...primero debo obtener esa gema"

Rápida como un rayo, apareció una espada de hoja negra, que se abalanzo contra Sakura, quien reaccionó rápido logrando esquivarlo por unos centímetros, pero la hechicera de ojos ambarinos no se detenía, seguía luchando contra Sakura, quien ya tenía invocada a la carta espada. Además la hechicera había invocados sombras que atacaban a cada uno de los guardianes, y tenían entretenidos a Eriol y Kenji que les daba una ardua batalla, Tomoyo era defendida por el guardián del sol que apenas lograba defenderse...

-"esto no puede continuar así"- la joven de ojos verdes saco una carta –"mantén lejos a estos individuos y no dejes que entren... escudo"

En un instante las sombras eran arrojadas lejos y junto con ellos la hechicera de ojos ambarinos

-"Tomoyo te encuentras bien"-

-"No te preocupes Sakura, estaré bien, ten mucho cuidado"- la antigua Card captor asintió levemente.

-"Sakura creo que nos distrajimos un poco, ¿estas bien Sakura?"- la chica asintió ante el joven de cabellos negros

-"Esas sombras no eran normales"- detrás de ellos se acerco la reencarnación del mago Clow

-"Que quieres decir con normales Eriol..."-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Hiragizawa"- Yue estaba a un lado de su ama –"tenemos que hacer algo, la carta del escudo no resistirá mucho tiempo"

-"No debes de distraerte... Kinomoto"- de un momento a otro la hechicera apareció delante de Sakura

-"como fue que..."-

-"No deberían sorprenderse, les dije que no me conocían, ahora acabemos con esto"- el decir esto un poder extraño rodeo a la chica, y de sus manos se creo una esfera de energía, tan oscura como la misma noche –"ahora veras, esa gema será mía"- aquella esfera se dirigió directamente a Sakura, aquella cosa era de tal poder que incluso arrastro a los demás lejos de ella

-"Sakura..."-

-"Sakura..."-

-"Nunca olvide que siempre estaremos con usted..."- alrededor de Sakura se formo un circulo mágico. Y una luz brillante rodeo a la joven que nubló la vista de todos los presentes, y un aura calida se sintió por todo el lugar...

Notas de autora:

Muy bien ya pueden matarme, creo que este capitulo salio demasiado tarde, así que pido disculpas sobre eso, gomen ne. Creo que a varios deben de estar atando nudos y que algunas cosas no quedan del todo claras, pero tengan un poco de paciencia, pronto las cosas tomaran su lugar, a y con respecto a nuestra invitada de villana, pronto conocerán su pasado y también su nombre, que debo de decir que lo he hecho un tanto extraño... ¬¬

Bueno con respecto a este capitulo... tendrán que esperar un poco mas para ver que sucede, y con respecto a Shaoran muy pronto llegara a Japón, y las cosas se tornaran un poco conflictivas para nuestros protagonistas, además de una que otra sorpresita guardada próximamente XD... ji, ji, ji, ji...

Avances del próximo capitulo

Se revela el verdadero poder de la gema, Touya no se lleva bien con su nueva compañera, algo que tal vez no nos debería de sorprender... ¿o si?, mientras se hacen nuevos planes de parte de nuestros protagonistas y amigos, y la llegada de una persona no esperada por ellos...

A por cierto: preguntas, sugerencias, regaños, coscorrones, o nuevas ideas escríbanme en los reviews por favor. Espero pronto sus comentarios.


End file.
